Highschool Drama I Guess
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Sequel to Highschool Troubles I Guess  After winning the trip to Cali...the class now spends 1 month on the 'Golden Coast'...however...not all things go as planned...NaruxHina and other pairings...New characters...READ HTIG TO UNDERSTAND!  Teehee x3
1. Prologuey

**A/N: YAAAAYYYY! The sequel! Wooop wooop…and before you say, 'Tanni wtf with the title'well it's exactly what it is….drama! And there was trouble in HTIG…sooo here is Highschool Drama I Guess aka HDIG…lol…please review as soon as you read…the more reviews…the faster the chappies will come…heh…come…suddenly I don't really like that word….e.e…im sooo sick…nywayz! Here's the prologuey! (yea…prologuey)**

**Warning: Ahmmm…like for those who don't know me already…there will be bashing if there is any and some good fluffy cotton candy! Don't we just love cotton candy? I might just turn this thing in M rated if my plot bunnies get frisky…*looks in story room* 0.o…that may be a definite…damn look at those things go…teehee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing on Naruto…Masashi does…although I do own my heart…but I'm sure I'll own it one day…when? When orochimaru turns straight…wait…it'll never happen? -.-" No shit…*rolls eyes***

**Prologuey (leave my word alone!)**

Naruto took a big gulp off air as he heard the announcement of 1-B winning the prize of going to California. His heart palpitated with excitement as he was about to pump his right hand in the air in victory. He felt a pressure surround his bicep from Hinata squeezing it from sheer joy. He got a glimpse of Sasuke stooping to the ground from either relief or annoyance from the roar of the class around us. He also got a glimpse of Tishana squeezing the hell out of Precianne who looked at Shikamaru for help but he only returned a look that said 'You really think I'm gonna get my ass kicked…troublesome,'. However he went up to Tishana and tapped her on the shoulder before saying something. Tishana grinned and let go of Precianne who gulped for air. And then I saw Shikamaru leave with Precianne in tow. He smiled as he watched the couple weave through the crowd.

A vibration on his right thigh interrupted his thoughts and he frowned. He pulled the phone out and flipped it open to see a new text message. He pressed 'open' and read:

_**Atleast get laid, dumbass.**_

Naruto smirked at the text and flipped it closed. He sensed Sasuke stand up from his position and Naruto raised his fist towards the raven. Sasuke looked at him before fist bumping the blond, a smile on each boy's face.

_**Us-1 Them-87.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Today's the last day of the Christmas term, students, and you're off for a month. So have fun and study…and behave yourselves," Anko said to the class frowning as she spoke to them unenthusiastically, "Also I want to congratulate all of you for winning the competition and I must say I'm really proud…and happy cause I'm finally gonna have a vacation…sick of this damn school…" she mumbled.

"Ummm…Anko-sensei, are you alright?" a student asked warily.

"OF COURSE I'M FINE! Geez…Ino, hurry up and give the guidelines and stuff about the trip…I'm gonna take a smoke," and like that she left the class with slumped shoulders and a slam of the door.

"Maybe she's PMSing," Haku suggested.

"Just like Sakura," Sai added.

"Watch'a say?" Sasuke growled a vein pulsing.

"Nothing," Sai said quickly, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Better be," she mumbled as she tried to calm her temper…and the voice cursing in the back of her head. She could distinctly hear the words 'faggot' being repeated. And people thought she got issues.

"Anyways, guys as you know…we'll be going on the trip to California!" she ended in a sing-song voice.

The class whooted.

"So since we're going to the 'Golden Coast' you guys need to bring your swimsuit because we'll be staying at a 5 star resort in Malibu,"

The class buzzed with anticipation.

"The teachers that will accompany us are: Kakashi-sensei, who'll be in charge of the boys and of course, Anko-sensei, who'll be in charge of us girls,"

A few students groaned.

"C'mon guys…this is a great opportunity to make wonderful memories…so try and make the best of it, kay?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this vacation will be 'different'," Neji sighed as Ino babbled on about the activities available while on the trip.

"Hn," came the famous saying of the Uchiha.

A sudden chill went down Sasuke's spine.

"Uh…Sakura? Are you alright?" Tenten asked warily.

This is going to be a long vacation.

**A/N: Soooo guys…here's the start of HDIG! I'm so psyched right now…I cant wait for the reviews of all who read this…remember..the more reviews…the faster the chappies will come…heh…I'm not really not liking this word…sigh…**

_Teehee x3_


	2. Bets

**A/N: Well this is where the journey of the gang begins! Woop woop! XD Cali here we come! Ooooh I'm so excited! *takes in deep breaths* I need to calm down…and I'm the one who's writing…im sooo psyched!**

**Warning: No shit…*rolls eyes* c'mon on to the story! You guys know what to look out for…whew…seriously need to calm down…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ON TO THE DAMN STORY!...sorry :/**

"Eeeeh!" I still can't believe we're going to Cali!" Tenten squealed excitedly, "the beaches, the hotel, the shopping! Plus we'll have quality time with the guys," she purred as she looked across to Neji who leaned against the wall a few metres from her. He was speaking to Sasuke who had his hands stuffed snuggly in his skinny jeans.

"Tenten are you alright?" Hinata asked definitely not used to the ecstatic Tenten.

"Yeah dude, we haven't board the plane yet," Mizuki said leaning on the wall, sucking a lollipop.

She pulled it out with a pop, twirling it between her black manicured fingers. She looked upon its red, slick exterior at the distorted reflection it gave her before popping it back in her mouth. An announcement jingle came on the PA of the airport informing passengers that a certain flight is now boarding. Mizuki, Hinata and Tenten stood at a corner while the rest of the class and its guardians were by the walls conversing or leaning on their suitcases.

"I'm sorry but…I'm just excited, y'know?" Tenten gushed.

"Tenten!"

Tenten looked to see Neji leaning on his side of the wall, looking at her with intense pale eyes.

"Coming…see ya guys later," and she walked over to the male Hyuuga.

Neji smiled warmly as his beau neared him. When she was within arms length, he pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. She giggled and blushed as she leant her head up to peck him on his lips. He held the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

Hinata smiled as she looked away and stared into space.

"Why aren't you with Naruto, Hinata?" Mizuki asked.

'W-What?"

"Why aren't you with Naruto?" she repeated.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Hinata asked looking anywhere except Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes trained on the stuttering girl.

"Don't you two like, have a 'thing'?"

"'T-Thing'?"

"Yeah, especially after Guidance," she added cooly.

Hinata's face bloomed red as her almost colourless orbs widened.

"A-ah…ummm…w-well…"

"Mizuki,"

Mizuki turned around with a pop of her lollipop. Shino stood behind her as she faced Hinata who leaned on the wall. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket, his dark glasses letting off a crescent light from the overhead lights of the airport.

"Yeah," she stooped to pick up her handbag causing her red, plaid, pleated mini skirt to swish and flow with her movements. She stood up brushing her skirt and black mesh stockings, "Time moves fast, Hinata…remember," she murmured and walked towards Shino.

'Time moves fast?' she thought over.

She started walking towards Anko who was talking to a reading Kakashi.

"Sensei…can I go to the bathroom?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you see that ramp right there? Pass that is a hallway if you turn left and then just go straight down it, kay?" Anko directed.

"Thank you very much," Hinata gave a short bow before walking towards the ramp.

A group of students from the class burst out in laughter as Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata blushed as the blond caught her gaze and waved. She gave a little wave of her own and quickened her steps. As she neared the ramp she looked up to see a sign that said 'Baggage Claim' in white on the green sign. She bowed her head in thought as she watched the alternating steps of her feet as she walked.

"HINATA!"

Hinata snapped out of her reverie to look to her left to see a speeding trolley, heavily laden with suitcases, rolling down the ramp, noisily and gaining momentum, obviously not caring that Hinata is in its way

Her eyes widened and her orbs shrunk as she swore she saw her life flashed before her eyes as everything went in slow motion. Instead a flash of blonde and striking quite noticeable blue was there as she felt a force knock into her and strong arms around her waist. She closed her eyes as she slid on the polished floor expecting her back to make contact with the wall she knew was waiting on her.

She cringed as she felt a firm but soft chest hit her back. Wait, soft? The soft surface had cushioned her back and a pained outburst from it. She opened her eyes to see the arms still wrapped around her, tanned hands gripping the triceps for security.

"A-Are you o-okay…Hinata?" a warm breath caused her ear to sensitize.

She turned to see Naruto, a pained expression on his tanned face. One of his eyes closed and his mouth curled in a cringe as he tried to move.

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata said her voice shuddering.

Then she realized the position she's in. Hinata was sitting right in between Naruto's legs. She thanked God she decided to wear to wear skinny jeans today because her legs were in an ungraceful position and would be highly revealing if she wore a skirt. But that wasn't the real issue here because she felt something press against her behind…something on the BIG side. A blush flooded her face hot pink as she straightened her posture. She heard Naruto hiss with pain…from the wall impact. Hinata immediately got up and kneeled, sitting on her heels.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so s-sorry!" she exclaimed placing her hands on her lap as she leaned towards the blonde.

Naruto looked up at her and couldn't help but notice the cleavage peeking at him through the V-neck tee that she wore.

"N-No biggie," he rasped as he tried to keep the blush down.

"Hey! You guys all right?" Sakura asked her eyes worried.

Hinata looked behind her to see everyone from the class crowding around them plus a few strangers looking also.

"Umm...Hinata?" Ino said her eyes nervous.

"Huh?"

Ino's eyes flicked up and down on Hinata. She looked down following Ino's eyes to see her tee had ridden up her back and her jeans, already a little slack around her waist, caused a little peekshow of the band of her pink underwear. She gasped and flushed upon the realization as she looked up at the tinted faces of her classmates. She couldn't move from the paralysis of embarrassment which had frozen her muscles. Suddenly she felt an arm go around her and tug the material of the tee down to cover the pink.

"Show's over guys," Naruto said with a little glare directed at the group.

The classmates all turned as if something else had interested their attention.

"Get outta my way!" a harsh voice cried.

A path parted to reveal Anko with Kakashi tagging behind her, with his nose still buried in the book.

"Goddamit man! What the hell happened here?" she demanded her eyebrows creased with anger.

" Naruto saved Hinata from a speeding trolley heavy laden with suitcases that was rolling down the ramp," Kakashi informed from behind the book.

"What! Hinata get yourself cleaned up and Sakura check on Naruto…WHO THE HELL CAUSED THIS?" she yelled.

Everybody eased away from Anko except Kakashi who merely turned a page.

"Is everyone okay down here?" a male voice called out.

Everyone looked to see a young man in a blue jumper run down the ramp towards the group.

"Hey you…are you responsible for that trolley?" Anko asked her voice calm yet it had a dangerous edge to it.

"Y-Yes it is…sorry but it kinda got away from me," he explained sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" she sneered as she neared the worker.

"Uh…y-yes… I-I tripped and…the..troll…ey," he said stepping away.

Anko chuckled a dark chuckle as she licked her lips like a snake.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Please place the mask over your mouth and nostrils and breathe calmly,"

A flight attendant demonstrated the instruction with an impossible wide smile on her face.

"I swear, if the world doesn't know about us by now…the world is coming to an end," Ino groaned as she placed her French tipped fingers to her temple.

"Ino it's not that bad," Sakura reassured as she rummaged through her knapsack.

"Not that bad? She beat up a worker at the airport…I can see it now…'Deranged teacher attacks worker at airport'," she declared sweeping her hand apart in front of her.

"You're just being paranoid," Sakura said fishing out a pack of gum and unwrapping it.

"Thank you for flying with Konoha Airways…please fasten your seatbelts," a male voice instructed.

"Please Sakura…this isn't being paranoid…this is having good discernment,"

"Gum?" Sakura asked handing her a stick.

"Thanks…never know what that crazy lady will do…can't _wait _for Cali," she ended in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura and Ino felt the plane begin to lift off the ground as they settled into their seats.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Smell that Californian air!" Naruto yelled as he stepped out the aircraft and stretched his arms.

"Idiot!" Sakura hissed pushing him aside, "we haven't even stepped onto California properly and you're embarrassing me,"

"Can we please go through customs without someone in a body bag…I don't think they'd let us through with that on our hands now would they," Kakashi said placing a hand on both teens.

They shuddered as they weren't sure if he meant him doing the dirty work or Sakura.

"Alright, you maggots…lets get a move on…the sooner we reach the hotel…the sooner I can drink," Anko barked walking with a knapsack over her shoulder.

The group obediently followed behind Anko not wanting any of them in a body bag. Never know what will make her snap. Going through customs was a breeze and soon they were all seated comfortably in a bus chartered to carry them to the hotel.

"By the way…which hotel are we going to Ino?" Naruto asked as he kneeled in his chair to talk to the blonde behind him.

"It's the Golden Lotus Resort…a 5 star resort that is famous for its beaches and hospitality," Ino stated.

"There is also a dance club, right next to it," Sai added.

"Really?" Kiba leaned over from across Naruto, "we gotta go there,"

"We will…probably today…" Ino nodded.

"Yo Kiba, look!" Chouji called out.

Kiba looked beside him and looked in the direction pointed by the chubby finger.

Two blonde girls, body toned and tanned looked towards the bus, and waved suggestively.

"Eh…that's just two girls...nothing new," Kiba turned away quite bored.

"If you say so," Chouji said drooling at something other than food.

The drive to the resort was quiet surprisingly, as the effect of jetlag overtook the class. Well except one especially. Naruto gazed out the window of the bus at the many designer stores, restaurants and shacks.

'And to think that there are no ramen shops here…I miss Ichiraku already,' he thought sulkily.

He heard a sigh and felt something nuzzle his arm and shoulder. He looked over to see Hinata napping on his shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face. He gently brushed a strand of hair as it was stirring her from her sleep by tickling her nose. She smiled and murmured and she snuggled deeper into his jacket and placed her arm on her chest.

'She's so beautiful when she sleeps…' the thought came automatically.

He caught himself by surprise at the thought and his eyebrows creased.

'She's just a friend…nothing more…we're like sibling…she helps me out, I help her back,' his mind said.

His heart thought otherwise as it flashbacked to the time they first studied…the time he first saw her wrapped in that short towel…dripping wet…the droplet that caused him to almost go crazy…

'It makes no sense you keep these feelings up…she may not even like you the same way…' the mind reminded.

Again, the heart rebuffed and flashbacked to the times Hinata helped Naruto study…when they hugged after she helped him with the Biology lab…when she agreed to make him touch her…

Naruto looked at his palm as the memory caused it to tingle. He gripped and released his hands repeatedly to get rid of the sensation…but it was still there.

"Nh…hmm..hn….Naruto-kun, I…" Hinata murmured.

'She what…she what?' he thought a little surprised.

"Hmmm," she sighed and shifted in her sleep to rest her head on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he gently laid his own head on hers.

"Hn…I guess Ichiraku will have to wait…for now…I'll let you finish that sentence," he murmured as he lulled into slumber with the soft humming of the bus.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Awww...he looks so _cute_,"

_**Whack!**_

"Ow! Stupid bastard!," Naruto growled as he blinked up to his assaulter.

Kiba grinned down on the blonde.

"Sorry dude…but if Hinata cant wake up…we'll just have to take desperate measures,"

"I-I didn't say t-that desperate," Hinata said with a worried look on her face, "Naruto-kun a-are you a-alright?"

"Yeah it didn't hurt that much," Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad," she smiled back.

A moment passed as the two gazed at each other.

"Guys…I really love the chemistry and all…but if we don't get to Anko-sensei…she'll try chemistry on us," Kiba said nodding by the door.

Naruto quickly got up and gathered his bag from the upper compartment and followed Hinata and Kiba out the bus. They entered the automatic doors and entered the air conditioned lobby. There they spotted the class grouped in a spot surrounded by suitcases and knapsacks. Chatter rose from them as they observed their surroundings. The lobby had a summer theme to with exquisite tile mosaic walls and sandy brown marble tiles on the floor each a tone different creating a design of the sun as if taken from the Mayans' walls.

"Nice place," Naruto murmured.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake,"

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke smirking at the blonde.

"Ha ha ha, very funny teme, and where you got that one from, huh?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Okay men, time for the room assignments," Kakashi said tucking the book away and replacing it with a sheet of paper.

Kakashi cleared his throat and adjusted his doctor's mask.

" We are split into two groups…so then…Group A…Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame…room 325, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara…room 326, Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka…room 327 and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki…room 328…here's the keys for each of you…hurry up and settle in the rooms then some down for dinner…dinner will be held at the Lyoko Suite…oh and your luggage will be brought up momentarily," Kakashi stated before going to the others.

"Damn, I have to share a room with the idiot," Naruto grumbled.

"That should be my line," Sasuke retorted as they entered the elevator.

Soon they ascended to the 5th floor and walked along the hallways to their room. Sasuke swiped the keycard and both teens entered the room.

"Hn…not as splendid as my room at the Uchiha complex," Sasuke mumbled.

"I don't really care…you see that's your problem…your too picky for your own good," Naruto said dropping his knapsack by his bedside, "no wonder your single,"

"And what gives you the right to say that, I don't see you with anybody," Sasuke retorted calmly sitting down on his bed.

"Just shut up…I'm not seeing you so hot with the ladies either!" Naruto shot back.

"And how do you know that…how do you know that I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Can't fool these eyes," Naruto said triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with fake surprise.

A few taps on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" came Sasuke authorative voice.

_**(A/N: I don't think authorative is a word since its not coming up on word…but you know what I mean)**_

"Excuse me… I'm here with your luggage," came the answer.

Naruto went over and opened the door thanking and tipping the worker. He closed the door to find Sasuke standing up facing him.

"How about a little wager ne? The one that can get a girlfriend before this trip is over can have one wish from the loser…no matter what…you up for it?"

"Damn straight I am…"

"Hn…I don't really think this is going to be interesting since this will be easy for me to win," Sasuke said walking towards the door, "so you better hurry it up…dobe," and like that he was out the door.

"YOU COCKY BASTARD! I'M SO GONNA WIN AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU HEAR ME?"

Sasuke smirked as he walked to the Lyoko Suite.

**A/N: YAAAAAYYY…the end of the first chappie! I'm totally loving whr this is going…I kno that sounds weird but I have my reasons…anyways I hope you guys like it…I got my inspiration from Code Lyoko…yeah I love that show and haven't gotten to watch it since it was cancelled…so watching and reading! But I don't just slap on stuff from Code Lyoko…only the bet which is based on something that happened in the show…I would also like to hear suggestion from YOU…yeah that's right people…the suggestions box is open…doesn't matter what…let's make this bet more interesting cuz I wanna make a lot of chapters…PM your suggestions…hope you enjoyed.**

_Teehee x3_


	3. A Little Carried Away?

**A/N: Ooooh I'm soooo excited…guys I really would like suggestions from you…the 2****nd**** chappie of HDIG! Since I don't really have much to say to you other that to please review…please enjoy what my plot bunnies created…**

**Warning: Do we really have to go through this…I mean…you guys should know me…however I'm unpredictable sometimes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Masashi Kishimoto is the awesome creator of Naruto and I'm only a lowly fan that makes stories based on the series…yeah...I'm insignificant…**

**Got Carried Away?**

_**Num Num Num Num Num Num Num…**_

"Chouji…"

_**Num Num Num Num Num Num Num…**_

"_Chouji…_"

_**Num Num Num Num Num Num Num…**_

"_**CHOUJI!" **_

"Huh?" Chouji grunted.

Everybody glared at the Akimichi who was the middle of stuffing a fluffy omelet in his mouth…well except for Hinata who just looked on with pity.

"Can't you just act civilized for one moment?" Ino scoffed, "I mean do you know how much calories you're scarfing down your gut?"

"Stop your cackling Ino…I'm not scarfing…I'm food tasting," he retorted now looking at a plate of waffles.

"I'm sure eating the whole table is not food tasting," Ino snipped.

"I suggest you take his word for it…" Shikamaru interrupted sipping on some tea.

At that moment the door opened to give way to Naruto and Sasuke who entered squabbling.

"You are such a retard, you know that?" Sasuke sighed.

"How was I to know that that was not Ero-sennin?" Naruto defended.

"Easy…his hair was short-cropped and he was speaking Swedish," Sasuke reasoned placing a hand on his hip, facing the blonde. He wore a white short-sleeved hoodie with a dark blue marina underneath. His legs were covered to the knee in black shorts with pockets on each leg. A pair of headphones hung around his neck with the cord leading down to his right pants pocket. His hair was in its usual duck-butt style…black as ever.

"Hey that pervert can cut his hair and learn Swedish just for his 'research' if he had to…" Naruto pointed out with an angry pout. He wore a similar version to Sasuke's attire only the hoodie was orange, the marina a cream and the shorts a fern green. The marina had an orange swirl in the middle of his chest and a pair of Aviators rested on the blonde locks of the teen.

"Whatever idiot," Sasuke murmured as he walked over to the table where the rest of the gang sat.

Naruto followed behind grumbling curses and sat with a humph between Kiba and Hinata.

"Good now that we're here, the first thing I suggest we do is go down to the beach and have a barbeque on the deck afterwards…sounds good?" Ino asked looking among the people at the table.

Everybody nodded their agreement at the idea with murmurs except for a certain raven who just placed the headphones to his ears and tuned out the conversation with the rock music in his mp3.

"So it's settled then…we're heading to the beach in an hour, okay?" Ino finalized.

Everybody nodded as they hurried to polish off their plates. Soon they left one-by-one to hurry and get ready and meet back at the deck in one hour. Hinata walked towards the elevator and entered the lift. She pressed the glass button with a 5 on it causing it to light up and the elevator to ding with the swish of the doors closing. Elevator music played above her as she felt her body being brought up the 4th floor. However, despite the short ascent in the elevator Hinata's thoughts went elsewhere.

'Naruto…he looked so handsome when he's asleep,' she giggled in her thoughts, 'even when he's arguing with Kiba, his nose scrunch up in such a cute way…and the way his voice gets one pitch higher…*giggles*'

_**Stop wasting your time…you don't know if he thinks of you that way…**_

Hinata frowned at the reminder of her mind.

_Remember when he hugged you…and not for just a second but for one whole minute._

Hinata felt all fuzzy inside when she remember the feel of his chest…the arms that wrapped around her body…the smell of his body that was so unique that you can't really place it.

_**A hug is nothing big…friendly gesture…nothing more.**_

She had to agree with this point…everybody hugs a person when that person makes the other happy or something good happened.

_Remember when he saw you in just a towel…wet…remember his face…you saw him blush…it's more than that…_

Hinata started blushing herself.

_**He's a boy…of course he would blush…a boy who doesn't respond to a girl coming out of a shower…dripping wet in a short towel…is what they consider gay or demented.**_

Hinata took this in consideration and had to agree that it was natural for a boy to respond to that kind of situation.

_Remember Guidance…_

_**Okay that doesn't count because if a guy actually cared…he wouldn't have touched you like that…I'm guessing he just wanted to get the most out of the situation.**_

_But he actually asked permission…he cares and is a gentleman…_

_**He felt guilty…**_

_He was gentle…_

_**Maybe it was his first doing that to a girl…so he didn't want to mess up…want a good rep for the other girls…**_

_He stood up for you…_

_**He didn't want himself to look bad…**_

"Please stop…you're confusing me,' she thought as she stood in front of her room door, 'I'll decide if Naruto cares or not…I want to know,'

_You go girl…_

_**Wasting your time…don't say I never warned ya…**_

Hinata swiped her keycard in the lock and walked inside to get ready.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto raced through the lobby towards the deck. He ran through the huge clear open glass doors unto the wooden boards of the deck. The deck had lunch tables of varying sizes to accommodate different numbers of occupants strewn across the deck so strategically that there was ample space to run in between them without grazing a shin or knee. A pool that was in the shape of a pea was placed in the middle of the deck with a slide reaching up to the roof attached on one end and a poolside bar with stools submerged in the aqua water on the other. A couple of groups were already lounging by the bar on the far corner of the area and the Dj mixing tunes near by. The sea was one staircase and 50 metres of beautiful sand away from the deck.

"YES…I'm here first," Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Not really, dumbass,"

Naruto froze in his victory booty dance to look and see Sasuke smirking and Shikamaru lounging on one of the tables each in swimming trunks to fit their nature. Sasuke with dark blue and Shikamaru a brown. Naruto was wearing black only it had orange flames at the bottom. Each teen had a towel wrapped around their necks.

Naruto frowned at the two and hissed his teeth before settling on the table. Sasuke only smirked as he looked over at the pool that winked back at him as the sun hit the soft breaks of its never still surface.

"Hey guys," a voice called to the 3 boys.

They looked to see Neji, Sai, Shino and Kiba walking calmly through the entrance. Each wore swimming trunks except Sai who wore a deep purple speedo. Naruto frowned at the boy for his lack of pride and Sasuke and Shikamaru merely shook their heads. Neji's trunks were white complimenting his pale skin tone…Kiba red and Shino a solid black.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Naruto asked.

"YOUTH IS BEAUTIFUL!" a voice shouted out.

Everybody didn't have to turn their necks to see who just entered the patio however Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't have the choice as their view was the entrance of the glass doors. There stood Lee in a green speedo. They only could sweat-drop as they shook their heads.

**(A/N: Please use imagination if it suits you...although I'm not sure for me...and i'm writing so no escaping it...just sayin...not a good image..oh srry...BAQ TO THE STORY!)**

"I can't believe he will wear that outside of gym class," Shikamaru muttered.

"Atleast you don't have Gai-sense and him wearing it at the same time with their antics," Sasuke added.

"Mhm," Naruto nodded, "But we have a weirdo and a prick wearing that…does it make it any better?"

"Nope," Sasuke and Shikamaru answered at the same time.

Soon all the boys followed behind them and then Kakashi who wore a navy blue swimming trunks much to everybody's pleasure. Now all they had to wait on were the girls.

"They are always late," Shikamaru reasoned.

"I have a feeling it would be worth it," Kiba gushed as he went through the possibilities of swimsuits Tishana would wear.

"Sorry we're late, boys," a voice said.

All the guys looked over to the entrance to see all the girls piling in. For the guys it was like a swimwear model show.

**(A/N: Yes I'm going to say what the girls look like but only those in the gangs…use your imagination for the others…oh and Anko also…reference to Naruto Shippuden 10****th**** ending)**

"Well isn't this a bright beautiful day for commenting and judging on a girl's swimsuit, isn't that right, Kiba-san," Haku smiled as he turned to the now frowning Kiba.

They sat a lunch table in perfect view of the girls who are about to enter.

"I didn't want to do this in the first place, what will Tishana think of me if she sees me checking out other girls than her,"

"I can promise you that she doesn't give a shit, Kiba-kun," Sai said who sat opposite side of Kiba.

Kiba whipped his head to his left in shock, wondering how the hell he got there without him noticing.

"And the first lady is Anko-sensei," Haku chirped.

Anko walked in wearing a camouflage one piece and a green visor on her head and a tote bag in her hand.

"Quite what is expected of Anko-sensei…although I must say that it suits her wonderfully," Sai said.

"And with that toned body of hers…the suit compliments her figure quite nicely," Haku added.

"You guys are a bunch of weirdos," Kiba muttered in disgust.

Sakura and Ino came next as they chattered to themselves. Ino sported a yellow and black striped bikini with a yellow sarong tied at her waist and a pair of sun glasses that sported the Gucci sign while Sakura had on a pinkish red bikini with a white sun hat with a red ribbon tied on it, on her pink two pig-tailed head. She had a drawstring bag on her back and a case of tonic water in her hand.

"Those two always looked quite cute no matter what they are wearing," Haku commented.

"It's true…however I can't really say that for the pinkie though…her personality just make her seem like an ugly bitch…but don't get me wrong though…I like her type," Sai smiled.

"How I wish Sakura would've have heard that…but I have to agree that I'm not quite impressed by their outfit…it's too ordinary," Kiba commented .

"Oh warming up, huh?" Haku smiled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kiba denied.

At that moment Mizuki and Tenten walked towards the already forming group.

Mizuki wore a black strapless swimsuit with shorts as a bottom. On the left breast was a white butterfly on top of a red heart in the shape of a skull. She wore a black sun hat, wore reading glasses and carried a thick book in her right and a huge cloth bag in her left. Tenten wore a bright green swimsuit with a hipster bottom and a ¾ imperial-style top that showed off the diamond navel piercing and small heart tattoo on the right of it. Her hair was in the usual style however a bright green wide headband was wrapped around her head. A straw bag with a green clover sewn in on the sides was being held on her shoulder.

"I'm loving the emo bookworm look from Mizuki-san…makes her so mysterious," Haku commented smiling warmly.

"I prefer the tomboy Tenten…I find the piercing and the tattoo quite interesting as it's not quite expected from a tomboy like her," Sai stated resting his chin on his palm.

"Guy's these girls are taken…I don't think you should make those comments while their mates are present," Kiba reminded them.

"Oh don't worry about that… they know we're not interested," Sai assured.

"Yeah we have our sights on someone else," Haku added.

"Haku? You have a mate?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Shhh…that's a secret," Haku smiled with a mysterious smile.

Tishana and Precianne then entered chatting quite animatedly.

"OH MY GOD PRECIANNE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT…YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Tishana laughed as she held her sides.

"HE DESERVED IT…I MEAN SERIOUSLY…HE'S A REAL JACKASS," Precianne laughed along.

Both giggled as they walked.

Tishana wore a solid white bikini that tied itself around her neck and hips, three bows in all. The white complimented her dark chocolate skin and a wide white headband held back her long black and gold highlighted braids. She held the white rimmed glasses on top of the headband and a white beach bag in her right hand. Precianne wore a chocolate brown bikini with shorts as a bottom, a pink flower with a orange centre on her right thigh. A crème beach bag was held in her right hand and her long brown braids were held back with a thin brown headband and parted into two low pigtails.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Talk about a smokin' body!" Kiba exclaimed, "And look at that ass…don't get me wrong…I've always thought it nice in her uniform and that vampire costume…but this is better!" and with that he pulled out a small mini telescope and zoomed in.

"Uh Kiba…I don't think you should be doing that," Sai warned.

"Yeah? Why not?" he questioned while observing her.

"She's already taken," Haku added.

"Oh yeah? By whom?" Kiba demanded glaring towards the two.

"Oh damn it,"

Kiba turned towards the grumble to feel a burning in his nose. There, Tishana stooped to retrieve the glasses that slipped from her head causing Kiba to get a full view of her cleavage.

"WHOA!" Kiba shouted as he zoomed in on the perverted sight.

As Tishana moved her hand towards the object, it caused the cleavage to shift a bit causing Kiba's nose to bleed.

"If only I could…"

But he was interrupted by a sharp pain to his neck, causing him to fall forward onto the table with a stupid grin plastered on his face and his eyes wide with shock.

A silence was shared between the other two judges who only smiled.

"Very nice job, Sasuke but I think that was a little too much," Haku complimented.

"I don't think so…just protecting what's his, I guess," Sai added.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in about 10 minutes," Sasuke muttered as he turned towards the sea, putting his back on the group.

"Not that I'm worrying," Sai snipped.

"Oh yeah we have one last model," Haku pointed out.

Then Hinata walked up wearing a one piece lavender suit that had two circles cut at the curves of her waist…it was also low cut so her cleavage peaked out. A purple sarong with pale blue flowers hugged and rode her hips. A white visor rested on her black locks and a purple see-through tote bag was held in the crook of her arm.

"Very beautiful I must say…eye-catching," Haku complimented with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes…and really brings out her figure…what do you think Kiba?" Sai asked.

_**Silence**_

"Oh yeah, the 10 minutes aren't out, well I guess that's all the models we'll judge today, thank you for participating with us,"

"Who the hell are you talking to, Sai?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one, Sasuke, no one," Sai chuckled to himself.

"Okay is everyone here?" Anko asked scanning the crowd.

Everbody looked around to see who's missing.

"Good we're all here, me and Hatake here are going to reserve a space for us…be right back," and they stepped off onto the sand.

"This is sooo relaxing y'know," Tenten complimented sitting down beside Precianne.

"Nobody to bother us," Misaki added.

"Like?" Tishana asked.

"Us, perhaps,"

Everybody looked towards the voice. Ino groaned. There in front of them, dressed in swimwear, were the members of Akatsuki High: Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu and Ichida.

"Like seriously…there is someone up there who hates us right now," she growled.

"Oh you don't have to go that far, Ino-pig…that someone is right in front of you," Ichida said with a flip of her striking gray hair.

"Oh really? Sorry, you're just too thin to notice," Ino sneered.

"Why, you…"

"Now calm down Ichida…remember we're on vacation," Itachi intervened.

"Maybe we can make it interesting, ne, Itachi-kun?" she suggested.

"And how so?" Deidara asked intrigued.

"Hmmm…now let me think…" she wondered as she looked upon the beach.

She spotted a group of teenagers playing volleyball, diving for the ball and spiking it harshly on their opponent. She smiled an evil grin as she faced the awaiting group.

"We'll have a volleyball match," she declared.

"YOU'RE ON!" Ino challenged.

"Hn…meet us there in 30 minutes," she said turning around and walking away with the rest of the Akatsuki in tow.

After they were gone, Ino turned towards her class to meet up with glares.

"Ummm…got carried away?" she sheepishly explained, smiling nervously

Neji sighed as he placed his fingers in between his eyebrows.

"Well we can't help it now…we'll just have to see this through," he stated.

"And what do you have in mind," Chouji asked.

"For volley ball you are going to need 3 vital things, stamina, accuracy and teamwork…either one of these are out and you can consider yourself defeated,"

"So we need to pick our team wisely," Shikamaru finished.

"Mhm," Neji nodded.

"And I have the perfect idea of whom," Shikamaru said.

"Who?" Tenten asked.

"Hmmm…Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Ino,"

"Why?" Ino and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"Well the reason is simple, Sasuke and Neji are good strikers because of their accuracy and you guys because of your stamina and because we can only have one girl on the team to be only fair to the opponents who has one female…a nasty one at it too…and you all are fast…so it balances out…the necessities and the nastiness,"

"Got a lot of smart jokes, smartass," Ino sneered at him.

"See…perfect…now on to the strategy," Shikamaru whispered and beckoned everyone to huddle together.

Kiba stirred in his frozen position and blinked his eyes. He stretched his joints and unkinked his neck with a loud crack.

'W-What the hell happened…I remembered looking at Tishana's chest, feeling a nosebleed…then…blackout,' he thought retracing.

"And Kiba's reserved…that fine with everyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," everyone agreed and straightened up to look on a dazed Kiba.

"Guy's what's going?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just some guy who threw a coconut at you by accident," Sai stated.

"Really?" Kiba asked touching the spot of impact on his neck.

"I was there…so it's true," Haku assured.

"W-Well – "

"C'mon guys…the spot is near the volleyball court," Anko declared walking up the stairs.

"Great Anko-sensei, we were just heading there," Sai thanked and everyone moved towards the site.

Anko and Kakashi turned to Kiba who just shrugged confused as ever.

**A/N: And here you have it people! The second chappie to HDIG! I hope you guys liked it…and I don't know if I should regard this as a cliffhanger…well it kinda is…ish…but anyways….i'm sure I cleared up some questions that are hanging through the air…wanna say thanks to Shadowheart who has been there since day 1…and DarkNekoJoker…you guys are gr8 supporters…NOW REVIEW! THE FASTER THEY COME THE FASTER CHAPPIES WILL FOLLOW…I WANNA TRY TO GET TO 60 REVIEWS!**

_Teehee x3_


	4. It Hurts

**A/N: Hello fanficers! Here is the next installment of HDIG! I know you guys have been waiting for such a long time…and by the way…I've started drawing characters in my story…not the regular naruto people cuz you know how they look but the OC characters such as Tishana, Precianne, Ichida and Mizuki…I shall be scanning them and placing them on deviantART when I can…and no I can't draw on the computer…so I'm gonna scan, edit then place…yeaaaaah…**

**Warning: COTTON CANDY gonna be in this chappie…and my plot bunnies have been get greater in numbers…*looks in room* o shit…0.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a blonde hair of Naruto nor a smirk from Sasuke nor a forehead on Sakura (yeah that one was just for you I'm No Angel Haha)…I could go on but just to be short…I own nada…the rich Masashi Kishimoto does…lucky bastard.**

**Let the games begin!**

"Hello and thank you for joining us on this great day," Sai said with a smile on his face.

"Yes a great day it is…isn't that right, Shino?" Haku asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you for –"

"And here is the anticipated match between Konoha High and Akatsuki High," Sai interrupted.

Shino looked to the left to glare at the creep who had interrupted him. But he was silent as he turned his eyes towards the volleyball area.

"They are about to start…this will definitely be interesting," Haku murmured resting his delicate chin on his intertwined hands.

Neji, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto huddled around Shikamaru as he laid out the strategy.

"Okay guys listen up…the first few points are just to see what they're strong and weak points are…so just go on defense, kay?"

They all nodded and broke off.

They went into their positons Neji and Sasuke at the front, Ino and Naruto at the back. On the other side, Ichida and Deidara were at the front while Pein and Itachi at the back. Sasori and Shikamaru walked towards the umpire who had a coin ready to flip.

"Heads," Sasori chose with a blank expression on his face.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied with the same look.

They stared at each other blankly, without a hint of expression. The umpire looked from one to the other and flipped the coin, caught it and slapped it on his palm. He slowly rose his hand to reveal the side of the coin that was named tails.

"Hn...then we serve first," Shikamaru smirked.

Sasori nodded in agreement.

**(A/N: I seriously don't know how the game is played so just bear with me. x3)**

"Okay...best out of three games in a set...first to 11 points...understood?"

"Right," they both answered and turned away to walk back to their sides.

Shikamaru nodded at Ino who nodded back as she served the ball. It floated up in the air and froze mid-air for a wuick second before gravity pulled it down.

"Nh," she grunted as she sent the ball spiraling over the net. Itachi easily returned as it sailed clean over the net. Naruto got into position to return and with a sound whap it was sent back. Ichida sensing her chance lept up to to meet the ball with a harsh spike. Ino dove quickly to save it but was a little short and only succeeded to get sand all over her. Ichida grinned as she looked down on the blonde as she spat out some grains of sand that made its way in her mouth.

"1-nil," the umpire called out.

"You're not gonna cry are you now, Ino-pig?" Ichida sneered in a sing-song voice.

Ino got up with a steely look on her face as she brushed of the sand of her hands.

"Ino...calm down...remember the plan," Shikamaru instructed from the sidelines.

She nodded. He was right. She had to keep her cool. The opposing side now had the serve as Pein held the ball in his palm. He tossed in the air with a sound smack as it sailed over the net. Naruto returned automatically. Itachi then popped the ball over to Pein who sent it back. Ino, still covered in sand, returned it with a little grunt over to Deidara's side.

"Finally," he smirked as he spiked the ball harshly in the sands.

Naruto desperately tried to save it but instead ended up in the same position as Ino...covered in sand.

"What's wrong, kitsune? Can't return a widdle ball," he asked in a mocking voice.

"Why you little bastard," Naruto growled as he made a step forward.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Ino with a 'Calm down or you'll blow it' look on her face. He sighed as he went back into position.

The game proceeded with a bad tone and soon the first match was over. 5- Konoha and 11-Akatsuki.

"Okay guys, listen up...you did great out there and now we really start playing," Shikamaru said as they huddled.

"Great cause I don't think I can take another one of the jackass' comments," Naruto growled.

"I've noticed that each member has a flaw," Shikamaru stated.

"A flaw...that's not possible," Sasuke retorted. His brother never had a flaw.

"Well that's true for your brother...haven't noticed anything so far...but for Ichida...her left foot is slow...looks like she had an injury on it way back...so try to aim the ball on her left side when spiking..."

Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"The orange hair guy is a very good player and has great skills in knowing where the ball is going and where is the best place to hit it at..."

"And how does that help us?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"Not a striking bit...so my advice...be careful of him because it seems he knows your weakness also...and the blondie up front,"

"Oh Oh Oh...i know...just try aim for his balls...if you hit with just the right speed and accuracy...he'll be out for the rest of the game," Naruto smiled.

Everybody was quiet as they stared at the blonde.

"What?"

"Does anybody else has any other suggestions that won't get us disqualified?" Neji asked exasperated.

"Yeah...he's cocky and over-confident...but his stance his unbalanced...I'll be able to handle him," Sasuke said.

"Fine...how's that for everybody?" Shikamaru looked at everyone huddled around him for protests.

Everybody nodded their heads, their faces set in determination.

"Alright...let's kick some ass," Shikamaru smirked as the broke up.

They walked to their places with a new air about them. Ichida noticed the change but decided to test it.

"What's wrong Ino-pig? Just give 'cuz you know you're gonna lose anyway," she sneered.

It stung Ino to the core that she wanted to snap back. But she resisted. Now was not the time to argue...she had her dignity and the pride of her class to think about. She waited patiently as Itachi held the ball ready to serve. Even he noticed the sudden aura change but didn't make it show on his face. He tossed the ball and with a whack, it sailed across the net. Naruto went into place and bopped it over so it would head straight for Deidara who could only bounce it high in the air from surprise. Sasuke took his chance and spiked it in the sand, causing a handful to rise in the air. The class whooped as Neji and Sasuke fist bumped.

"Don't get too chummy their pretty boy...you got lucky that time," Deidara smirked across the net.

"Oh really...we'll see," Sasuke replied with the signature smirk of his own.

Itachi readied the ball in his palm and tossed it up to send it over.

This time it was headed over to Ino who neatly sailed it back over to the opponents. The ball spinned in such a way that it curved slightly in the air. Pein, who had a second to re-adjust his position sloppily returned only to have it spiked harshly by Neji.

"Hn," he grunted as he smirked evily at Pein who narrowed his eyes a bit.

Ichida gritted her teeth in frustration as she stared at the female who just stared back not in the bit fazed.

'I will not lose to her,' Ichida growled in thoughts.

* * *

"And what an exciting match this is...Konoha and Akatsuki tied one-all...what do you think Shino?" Haku commented smiling.

"I think that this match will be -"

"Unpredictable," Sai interrupted, "the pressure is on...with how it's going now...we can't predict who wins,"

Shino just stared in front at the sea a small vein pulsing in his head.

"Oh sorry did i interrupt?" Sai asked with an innocent face.

A whistle blew bringing the attention of the spectators.

"All right! This is the last match that will end the set...teams get ready!" he said through the megaphone.

The teens hot on their side, each serving a special cold stare of their own. Sasuke stared at Itachi and visa versa...each riddled with excitement as their orbs flashed red if one was to look closely.

"This match will be sudden death...first to 7 points...the serves shall be alternated between both teams...Konoha first," the umpire instructed.

Ino held the ball and tossed.

**_whack_**

The points rose one by one as grunts and curses were heard from both teams. Sand covered each member as they dove to save the ball from touching the sand.

"Score: 6-6...set point!" the umpire finally called out.

The spectators were still and tense as they waited for the serve to be given. A few murmurs ran through the crowd as the teams once again held a staring match. Ino held the ball steady in her palm, sweat drippnig down her cheek as her chest rose and fell from her taking deep breaths.

'This is it,' she thought as she tossed.

"Uh!" she grunted as she sent the ball flying through the air and over the net.

**_thump_**

Itachi returned it his raven black bangs swaying with his nimble movements.

**_whack_**

Sasuke tried to spike the ball towards the sand but was interceded by Deidara who dove messily for the ball.

**_thump_**

Ichida saved and sent the ball over as Deidara got up quickly to get into position but not quick enough.

Time moved in slow motion as Neji switched from left foot to right anticipating the spin and how to approach. He jumped to meet the ball-

"The match is over! Konoha wins 2-1!" the umpire declared as the spectators rose from the seats cheering loudly for the winner.

"YEAAAHHH!" Naruto whooped jumping the air doing a complete 360.

The class ran towards the 4 teens cheering loudly and congratulating them by hugs and slaps on the back.

"Oi!"

The class seperated making a path for the Akatsuki members as they walked up. Ichida had a scowl on her face as a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. Sasuke who was nearest to the approaching group frowned deeply and squared his pale shoulders as his brother walked up. Itachi had a small smile that seemed to mock but yet had a deeper meaning to it.

"Good game, lil Sasu," Itachi complimented hoding out a hand.

Sasuke looked down on it before reverting his gaze back to the similar obsidian eyes that belonged to his kin. He firmly took the hand, stiffly shaking it once.

"My pleasure," he replied in his husky tone.

"Hm," Itachi hummed as he turned away with a raised hand as a wave. The rest of the Akatsuki followed as Ichida turned her head to glare at Ino who glared back.

"Hmph," she grunted as she turned her head back in front of her, her grey hair swishing. Her grip tightened on the towel she held around.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in the air, pumping his fist.

"Congratulations everybody!" Sakura smiled warmly.

"You guys were so youthful!" Lee added with a thumbs up and a twinkling smile.

"Oh it was nothing," Ino waved off trying to be modest.

"Good job there, guys," Anko said smiling, " and now to celebrate... BARBECUE!"

The class whooped in agreement. Victory calls and shrills travelled along the shoreline, grabbing attention from lounging hotel guests.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked Neji who walked beside him with a small smile on his lips.

"Said he wanted to be alone for a while," he answered after thinking about it.

"He's such an emo...but i don't blame him...you can't really celebrate with a 20 ft. pole up your ass," Naruto snickered.

"Charming," Neji sighed as they followed the class up to the deck.

Up at the front of the group, Hinata looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Precianne? Where is Tishana?"

"Oh...uh...she said that she wanted to go to the bathroom," Precianne explained to the Hyuuga, "said the breakfast never really agreed with her,"

"Oh, i hop she's all right...I'll being antacid up for her then," Hinata offered.

"Okay...I'll follow you up to our room...you may have to just leave it on her bed though...if you know what I mean,"

"Oh...okay then," Hinata smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The air was static as lips collided and moved in rhythm of each other. Sasuke held the naked waist of his girl firmly with his pale strong hand. Tishana's arms were around his neck, her chocolate hands running through his black, silky hair...soft to the touch. Sasuke's hands fluttered to her back, light, nimble fingers running up her spine. Tishana shivered with the contact. Sasuke pulled back only to latch on to her neck.

"N-No...don't do t-that," Tishana murmured, "people gonna see...**_ah!_**"

"Let them see," he mumbled against her skin, "you're mine anyway...well at least not completely,"

"Sasuke," she warned thought she shuddered from the vibrations of his voice on her neck. It's so hard to be mad or annoyed with him.

"Yes, I know...but how much longer?" he asked nipping at her shoulder blade before laying soft kisses on her collar bone.

"Soon enough," she answered breathlessly, running her palms along his shoulder blade.

"Hn," he grunted as he pulled away to look in her eyes, "made a bet with the dobe yesterday,"

"Hmmm," she hummed, "what is it this time," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Winner gets one wish from the loser if that person is able to get a girlfriend by the end of the trip," he smirked.

"You cheater...that means that you win as soon as he agreed," Tishana chided with a smile.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that,"

"You are so sly," Tishana chuckled, "but it's quite obvious that you're doing this for his sake," she mused as she played with a lock of his blue raven bang.

"And how do you know that?" he challenged as he laid kisses on different parts of her face, clockwise.

"You've been looking out for him a lot...even thought you don't show it," Tishana said as he paused to look into her chocolate eyes, "I _know _you Sasuke,"

Sasuke licked her lips causing her to gasp in surprise. Sasuke took this as his chance and slid his tongue in and played around her mouth. He pulled back after kissing Tishana senseless, leaving her panting. Their breaths mingled as they stared each other in the eyes. Sasuke's darkened orbs flashed red for a microsecond which Tishana caught as she swallowed while flicking her gaze between Sasuke's eyes and his parted lips. She could see the lust in his obsidian pools.

"No more talking," Sasuke murmured leaning towards her lips.

He reclaimed her mouth, their tongues dancing together. His hands steadily climbed up her abdomen in a teasing manner.

"Nh...S-Sasuke," she whimpered her knees feeling like jelly.

* * *

"Cheers!" and the clinks of glass was heard quite loudly. The starry sky twinkled down upon the beach as a yellow light cascaded on the deck.

Four tables were drawn together so that the class could sit together. 8 barbecue grills were stationed around the tables as meat and vegetables were eaten with chopsticks.

"**Nyum Nyum Nyum Nyum Nyum!**"

"God Chouji, take your time or you'll end up sick," Ino complained.

But that never stopped the Akimichi from filling his gut.

"Ino,"

Ino turned to her other side to meet a piece of meat, expertly held by Sai.

"I did this one especially for you," he smiled.

"Awww...Sai your so sweet," she cooed as she ate the meat smiling.

Sai kissed her on her lips before holding up another piece, feeding her.

Sakura looked on with a soft smile on her lips. She popped a grilled shrimp in her mouth as she surveyed the table. Everybody had somebody to talk to, flirt with or whatever. Neji and Tenten spoke quite amiably as Tenten blushed at something Neji said in her ear. Hinata giggled as she wiped soy sauce off Naruto's cheek...Mizuki held her hand over her mouth as she laughed quietly at a blushing Shino. (That's a first...blushing Shino?). Precianne and Shikamaru were talking quite excitedly about something. Lee was telling a tall tale to a girl in their class...even Kakashi and Anko couldn't keep their eyes away from each other as they ate and sent flirtacious glances every now and then.

Sakura sighed as she wondered who out there was for her.

"Tishana! I heard you were sick! Are you okay!" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Umm...I'm fine...don't worry about it," she waved off. She wore a short-sleeved jacket over her swimsuit.

"Great then would you want...to take a stroll down the beach with me?" he asked nearing her face.

**_wham_**

"Be careful what you say, idiot," Sasuke growled as he laid a fist on top of the boy's head.

Saskura shook her head but then noticed something. Was that Sasuke's hand intertwined with Tishana's? The wind blew across the table causing Tishana's jacket to shift. Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed a small circular bruise on her collar bone and the evidence of another below it. She felt her heart ache as her mind fought with her heart.

**"It may not be what it is...just keep holding on,"** In. Sakura comforted.

'I'm trying,' as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Sakura are you all right?"

Sakura looked up at Ino who frowned slightly.

"Are you crying?" she asked again.

"Umm...no...just a little tired from today...I'm leaving first," and she rose from her seat.

"You want me to come with you?" Ino asked.

"Naw...just need to rest...seeya tomorrow guys," and she left the deck.

Sasuke looked at her back as she walked away. He sighed as he turned away.

"Here Tishana, have a seat," he said helping her onto the bench

* * *

When she was sure no one would see her she allowed the tears to fall as her lip quivered.

**"Be strong...it's only the beginning,"**

"Yes...but it already hurts," she whispered as she pressed the button to the elevator.

**_ding_**

* * *

**A/N: And here is the 3rd chappie! How'd you like it...sorry for ending it on such a sad note...well actually i dont really give a damn about Sakura right now...but stills...i still feel it...is that enough clarification on the TishxSasu? I hope so...cuz i felt really weird writing that piece of cotton candy...i mean...it's my friend...sigh...so weird.**

_Teehee x3_


	5. Haunting Dreams?

**A/N: I'm SO soorrrryyyy people...I know you must be wondering where the hell I've been...SCHOOL...that's where...sigh...anyways I would like to tell you...B-DAY was on SATURDAY 5 FEB..and it's my sweet sixteen and i want reviews as present...please and thanx!**

**Warning: Sakura bashing...scary peek of somethings suggested that some unfortunate women go through just to tickle your imaginations...the usual...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...no chizz sherlock...just this nice lil cute fanfic...sigh**

**Haunting Dreams?**

_~pant pant pant~_

_Why?_

_~patter patter patter patter~_

_Why me?_

_~hiccup~_

_Save me_

**_KYA!_**

_She laid on her stomach as she struggled to come to her senses. Scratches and bruises covered her body as a tattered dress clung to her damaged body. She grimaced as she slowly rose to all fours and went to runner's start position to continue sprinting down the dark hallway, mirrors distorting her body as she ran. A sting raged her left cheek as sweat and tears dripped down her face, panting, her breaths and sobs echoing along with her steps. She quickly turned a corner to collide into a strong chest as arms automatically circled around her._

_"N-NO!" she screamed as she struggled desperately against the firm hold around._

_"S-Stop," she shrieked as she repeatedly hit the chest._

_Yet the arms still held on...not once changing the pressure it had on her frame. She couldn't see the face; it was so dark_

_A wisp of the holder's scent swept across her nose making her heartbeat calm. Her efforts stopped gradually as she leaned on the firm chest, a heart beating below the skin._

_A hand soothed her as it rubbed her back, her breathing slowing._

_"S-Save...me," she murmured as she was rocked softly and slowly._

_"I'll always be here you, Hina-hime," the person mumbled as their heartbeats became one. _

A small gasp came from the bed near the window with the moonlight filtering in on the sheets covering a female body. Almost all white eyes searched the ceilings as a heart calmed its harsh pumping to a soft beat. Sheets shifted as the body tossed to another position, facing away from window and towards her roomate that slept with almost silent breaths, her chest rising and falling gracefully with the mumblings of 'Neji' on her lips. Hinata sighed turning towards the window...watching the moon, who glowed her light. A happy chuckle played in her mind...sounding like far away.

"Save me," Hinata whispered before falling back into her slumber.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

"There's a festival down at Cocoa Beach...Kakashi-sensei recommended that that would be our next group activity," Ino said as she gazed through her sunglasses out to the long, blue, breaking stretch of sea, a flock of seagulls circling in the horizon.

Her body was warmed and tanned as she lounged on a beach chair (**Not sure if this is what it's called**), a purple and white polka-dotted swimsuit hugging her figure.

"That would be great...I have a craving for cotton candy," Tenten smirked as she lifted her glasses of her face to look at the girls lounging beside her.

Hinata, Sakura, Mizuki and Precianne cut their attention from their quiet leisure activity.

"That's good for you...you can eat whatever you want and not gain weight," Sakura murmured as she stuck her head back into her book.

"Hey that's not true...a month ago I ate 2 cups of instant ramen and gained 0.25 pounds...I was surprised," Tenten corrected.

"If I did that I'd probably put on 4...10 for Sakura," Ino said as she switched to a sitting position, her arms hugging her legs.

"HEY!" Sakura started a tick, pulsing on her forehead, "Mind what you say pig!"

"What did I say...I can't seem to remember...hey I know...since I can't remember these things...why don't you put a video camera on that billboard of a forehead with a cable for the tv...then I can watch to remember,"

_"Why you-" _Sakura growled dangerously, another tick joining the other, pulsing just as the first on the so called billboard.

"This sounds fun...we should definetely go..." Precianne interrupted not comfortable with the auras around her.

"My point exactly...a night filled with sweet MEMORIES!" Tenten declared excited, pointing out to the horizon in front of them.

Hinata blushed slightly at her chance to be alone with Naruto. They could go the the ferris wheel, play games...and he would win prizes for her...probably a cute panda bear...

She sighed at the possibilities that the night could bring when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Tishana and Mizuki in shorts and a tank top with flip flops cushioning their soles from the sand. Each wore a colour that would suit them...white and purple for Tishana and grey and black striped for Mizuki.

Sakura's heart ached when she saw Tishana...but never saw the evidence of kiss-marks on her exposed skin. The sight was revealed to her about 4 days ago, the image was fresh in her mind. Hands holding tenderly, fingers intertwined. She placed her glasses over her emerald eyes to avoid people from reading them...for they screamed pain.

"You're going to the festival right?" Tishana asked as she sat at the end of Precianne's beach chair.

"Yeah!" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Great...this should be eventful then...right Hinata?" Mizuki asked slyly, a glint in her eyes. She flipped a ponytail over her pale shoulder and twiddled with the other.

"Uh-h yeah...r-right," she stuttered in reply as she caught the subtle wink that was sent to her.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed, suddenly pumped.

Everybody chuckled lightly at the excited Ino...all except one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto grinned at himself as he peered at himself in the mirror. Damn, he looked good. All this effort for this night...because this night would change things.

"You're pointless, dobe...we don't want you to be a beacon for all the ships to come to the festival, you know,"

Naruto's mood deflated as a frown replaced the confident grin that played on his tan face.

"Do you get paid to insult me every damn minute?" Naruto asked feigning interest.

"Hn," Sasuke answered as he pulled on a grey hoodie with thin pull strings on his slim figure. A black rock band tee covered his upper body that was almost covered by the hoodie. He donned black skinny jeans with black and white checkered Vans slip-ons.

Naruto looked from the Uchiha to look at himself and snorted at the teme's previous insult. There was nothing wrong with what he wore. He basically wore what Sasuke wore only he wore a white plain tee, orange hoodie, and black converse with shocking orange laces. Damn the teme, he's not dressing for some emo with a 20 ft. pole up the ass. His dressing for _her._ He just hoped she would hang out with him.

"You're just hating that I'll beat you tonight," Naruto smirked as he run his fingers through his blonde mess of hair.

"In what?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"You forgot already...slow as always," Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

Okay yes he did forget about the bet...he won anyway...but he wasn't slow. Definetly not slow, Uchihas are never slow.

Sasuke however let it slide, thinking it wasn't worth his energy. Naruto mentally celebrated at the missing comeback from Sasuke, thinking he finally shut him up. He tugged on his hoodie and brushed imaginary dirt of his pants as he observed himself. Tonight was his night...

"Oi...dobe, it's time to go," a voice said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto took one last look at himself, and smiled before following the raven with curses following him as he shut the door with a click.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lights lit up the night as people strolled along the deck by Cocoa Beach, surrounded by stalls of every kind, displaying what they had in store. It was like back in Konoha High, with the smells of popcorn and other treats mingling with sea breeze and the chatter of people harmonized with the jingles and ring and sounds from stalls as lucky winner collected their prizes. In one section of the deck, a Dj mixed tunes as he moved smoothly from one to the next hip song.

"Our festival was better than this," Haku commented not wanting to be rude but because of the truth that was in it.

"But it's different...so I guess it's just best to enjoy it...never know when we'll get a chance like this," Sai said, smiling as he observed every single thing.

"But aren't we rich?" Haku asked a little confused.

...

"Oh yeah...then I don't have to engrave anything in my memory then...maybe I'll come back for mid-terms," Sai mused.

"Listen everyone!" Kakashi called for attention.

All the students who came crowded around the two teachers.

"Good...now the curfew is 12:30...that means that you should be back in your rooms by that time...so spend you time wisely...and you have...6 hours," he said glancing at his watch. And with that he walked away with Anko, instantly blending with the crowds. Little by little, small groups of the class broke off to stroll along with the crowds. Sakura, Ino and Sai went one way, Neji, Tenten, Shino and Mizuki the other, Shikamaru, Precianne down the beach, Naruto, Sasuke, Tishana and Hinata along the stalls and the rest of the gang went some random direction.

Sasuke and Naruto sandwiched the girls as they walked along the stalls, with the shouts of the vendors encouraging customers over to them. Tishana and Hinata gaped and smiled at the sights and weird sightings that would randomly come up. Naruto however was staring at the raven and visa versa with a thought running between them. **_Bet._**

"Oh look at those toys...aren't cute?" Tishana giggled to Hinata as Hinata smiled brightly in agreement. The boys turned their sights to the stall to see it was a basketball game that was being advertised. On one side two hoops we nailed on the wall a few ft. from the counter. A row of teddies were hung on hooks or sat on shelves on the other, a mixed up display of plush colours.

The boys looked at the girls to see both had their own version of plead on their eyes. The males looked at each other for a moment before a determined look settled over their eyes. They walked over to the stall slapping the required money on the counter for 10 mini basketballs, each as orange as the other. Naruto looked over at the other teen to see him also looking at the blonde.

"Let the best man win...both games," Sasuke murmured at the Uzumaki.

Naruto nodded in understanding with a confident smirk playing on his lips.

_Who can make the girl the happiest._

Each grabbed a ball and started shooting. The balls swished perfectly in the hoops as the teens concentrated on the game. But you all know the outcome.

"Still dead last, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, i was just going easy on you...I could have beaten you any day," boasted the blonde.

But that wouldn't change the big 9/10 score that he scored.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled, amused with Naruto's pride-saving antics.

Sasuke then led Tishana over to pick her choice in plush toy with Naruto glaring at his back. Then he felt a tap on his arm and turned to see, Hinata smiling and blushing slightly, the lights of the stall casting a soft yellow glow on her features.

"I t-think you d-did well N-Naruto-kun," Hinata complimented, pinching the edge of cotton, grey spaghetti-strap blouse.

"Ya think?" Naruto asked sheepishly, grinning his famous wide grin, "Thanks Hinata,"

Hinata blushed as she lowered head to hide it. She looked back up seconds later as she felt something soft nudge the top of her head. There in Naruto's hand, was a cute, plushy panda with a pink felt nose popping out among the black and white. Hinata gasped softly as she accepted the gift.

"I noticed that you liked pandas...you always had used a mechanical pencil with a panda top and always played with the panda key chain on your bag," Naruto explained blushing slightly, using his index finger to scratch his whiskered cheek embarrassed.

Hinata's orbs widened a bit. Naruto has been watching her?

_Of course he would._

**It's the bust...all boys are perverts.**

_He's not like that._

**All guys mess up...he'll mess up soon.**

Hinata never paid attention to the mental conflict of her mind and heart. She was too sucked into the blue orbs of the boy that stood before her. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said.

Naruto smiled widely as he pulled her over to another stall with cotton candy. Sasuke and Tishana smiled after them before the disappeared in the throngs of people on the deck. The night went on smoothly. Hinata and Naruto visited every stall there was that held their interest. They tried different foods and participated in activities winning prizes. Soon they ended up at the ferris wheel, the huge metal circle spinning slowly as pepper lights blinked decoratively in different somewhat random intervals and patterns.

Naruto paid the conductor the fee and led Hinata on. As soon as the door closed the slowly lifted at a snail pace. Hinata gazed over the area of lights and laughter and beyond as their enclosed carriage lifted. The view became more intoxicating as they were gradually being raised in the air. Hinata's face had a serene look on it as she took in her surroundings. Naruto was captured by the picture...of the brunette that sat across from him. The wind that filtered in through the grill windows caused her hair to be softly blown along with it. The moonlight lit up her ivory skin with a soft glow...making it seem like milk. This image made Naruto's breath be taken away with the moment until Hinata sighed.

"You always loved high places," he murmured absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" Hinata asked snapping Naruto out of his gaze.

"O-Oh...just remembering the times I used to sit with you on the roof at your house when we were kids...and we'd watch the moon," Naruto explained, blushing from staring.

"Yes...I-I remember," Hinata said facing Naruto, her hands in her laps, "We w-would talk about e-everything, w-wouldn't we?"

"Yeah...remember the night when Old Man Hiashi caught us up there...he was so pissed because he was calling us for so long and got worried...he scared the hell outta me!" Naruto joked.

Hinata giggled at the memory of a shivering Naruto looking like he would pee himself.

"You look cute when you laugh," Naruto commented, grinning.

Hinata stopped immediately from the sudden rush of blood in her face.

"U-uh...N-Naruto-kun...I-"

Silence filled the carriage for 10 seconds before the sound of lips parting was the only thing that was heard for a mini second.

Naruto leaned back, a blush on his whiskered cheeks as she waited for Hinata's response.

Hinata looked at him with wide saucers for orbs, as the shock ran through his mind. Her heart and mind were quiet as both processed the kiss. Hinata lifted her fingers as the tingling tickled her lips. Her heart responded first by beating fast behind her ribs but her mind was still a little muddled. Her thoughts finally clicked in. This was how it felt...a kiss. Her first kiss. And it's with the one she loved. No need to debate if it was really love...she loved him ever since they were in diapers.

"...Love..."

"Pardon?" Naruto asked as Hinata closed her eyes as if she finally acquired peace.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she repeated clearer.

Naruto smiled warmly, his eyes half mast as relief relaxed his shoulders.

He leaned again to capture her lips again briefly before pulling back to smile lovingly.

"Ditto," he answered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You think they did it?" Shino asked out of the blue as he watched the moon from their height. The lights below glowed, trying to compare with the stars above as the rose at snail pace.

"Huh?" Mizuki asked, lifting her head off his lap to look at him.

"Nothing...just wondering about Naruto and Hinata," he answered still watching the moon.

"And since when do you care?" Mizuki asked, a little amused, sitting up.

"I don't," Shino answered with his monotone.

Mizuki shifted so she was kneeling, turning Shino's gaze from the moon to her. She reached and took off the dark shades that hid his eyes as she peered into them smirking. A blush raged Shino's cheeks and nose at the gesture. Mizuki loved to see him like this. Taking off his glasses was the one thing that could make Shino seem vulnerable. His eyes shone as his irises seemed to sparkle at her. She kissed his lips softly which he returned just as soft.

She leaned back as she peered back into eyes.

"Really now?" she smirked at him.

"Hn," Shino smirked back as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

What happened next. What always happens...the air became static.

**A/N: Yeeeahhh...Shino getting that sugar...this little fluff was for a certain reader...hope this makes you guilty for forgetting my birthday...I mean i remember you when writing...hmph...I'm hurt...HOPE THIS WAS GOOD FOR YOU PEOPLE...IKR! FINALLY...was it tooo sappy? Comments, corrections, praises and suggestions are greatly appreciated...now press that pretty damn button to make me happy and my birthday a happen...even thought its after it...whatever e.e**

_Teehee x3_


	6. Schizophrenic or Split Personalities?

**A/N: i really need to stop doing this to you guys...it isn't healthy at all...it has been 4 weeks since I've updated...due to acute writer's block...thank you to _Shadowheart10 _for waking me up! Cookie for you!**

**Warning: Eh...I don't know...you'll just have to be surprised.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Ipod...Masashi-sama and Apple does...lucky people =w="**

**Finally!**

"What do you mean I didn't win!"

A pair of obsidian eyes rolled themselves in their sockets followed by an exasperated sigh from it's companion, the mouth.

"Exactly what I said...I won the bet," he repeated in his bored tone.

"Oh really...how so asshole?" Naruto demanded.

"As soon as you agreed to the bet," he said as he swiped his thumb on the black circular touch pad of his Ipod.

It's a real wonder how he could still hear the dobe's voice and the volume maxed out.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently confused.

"This is ridiculous...look...I proposed the wager, you agreed and I automatically won," he said as he checked the settings to make sure the max. volume was acquired.

"How can you get a girlfriend in an instant...I know you are a chick magnet but you're not _that_ attractive!"

An awkward silence filled the bedroom. A small hiss was heard as Tishana click her tongue, lying on Naruto's bed, with Hinata sitting beside her, hand to mouth in her worried gesture.

"That sounded so weird awhile ago, Naruto," Tishana pointed out, chuckling lightly as she replayed it again in her mind.

"C'mon...you know what I mean," Naruto defended desperately.

"Never knew you found me attractive dobe," Sasuke smirked, "so you just asked Hinata to help you out for this bet huh...cause you just don't _swing _naturally...never knew you'd be such a cheater,"

"It's not like that...I REALLY DO LOVE HINA-HIME!" he declared a blush tinging his whiskered cheeks.

Hinata blushed instantly from the sudden declaration. Yeah, she heard it already last night...but it still stopped her heart to know that last night was for real...that Naruto and her were...

"Wow, that was deep...and loud," Tishana smirked.

Sasuke kept the normal bored look on his face as he pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"C'mon...Hina-hime? Can't you just call her Hinata...it be easier on her blood pressure," Sasuke commented in a dry, emotionless tone.

"Whaddya mean?"

Sasuke nodded towards Hinata. Naruto looked to see Hinata blushing furiously as she played with the hem of tee.

"She might even go into cardiac arrest," Sasuke continued.

"I only call people by their names only if they aren't my girlfriend," Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Hn," Sasuke replied although inwardly smiling to himself.

"So are you going to explain how you won the bet?"

"I don't feel like telling a dead-last like you, dobe...it's so simple,"

'Why you-"

"Me and Sasuke have been dating 7 months ago," Tishana explained.

Sasuke sighed as he looked over at the girl with a frown.

"Tch, sorry but this whole thing was just taking to damn long, and I'm bored," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but looked warmly at the girl.

"Guess you're right...I'm gonna eat," Sasuke said rising from his perch by the bars of their bedroom balcony, walking towards the door, "coming?" he asked holding out a hand to Tishana.

"Mhm," she hummed, rising from her spot on the bed.

Sasuke pecked her on the lips, interlocking their fingers. They walked towards the door and Sasuke opened it to let her out.

"Hn, have fun you two...just don't trash the place, iight?" and the door closed.

"Why that bastard!" Naruto growled trying to refrain from beating the hell out of Sasuke.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned at the touch, to see lightly blushing Hinata smiling up at him.

"I'm a little hungry too, N-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto smiled his famous smile in return while taking Hinata's hand in his...squeezing gently.

"Kay, let's go...I'm starving," he declared as they walked out of the room, "oh and just call me Naruto,"

"U-uh...o-okay...N-N-Narut-t-to," she said her blush growing in degrees.

And the two ran off with Naruto leading, trying to catch up with Sasuke and Tishana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The musical sound of a liquid flowing into a glass full of ice cubes was heard followed by the lazy sigh of its owner.

"Thanks," Suigetsu mumbled before bringing the drink to his lips.

The waiter nodded before walking away to attend to another table. The cafe was quiet except for the tinkling of glass and tea cups each emitting a swirl of steam. Light conversation buzzed the atmosphere. Suigetsu took big gulps, finishing the drink in one breath. He sighed contentedly as he placed the glass on the table and rested his chin on his now folded arms on the table.

"God, I hate this heat," he complained lazily, staring at the empty glass with half-lid lavender eyes.

"It's not that bad...just go for a swim," Itachi suggested as he flipped through the business section in the Californian newspaper.

No matter where he was, the business section always interested him.

"But I don't want to go alone," he whined tilting his head to the side as he watched a droplet of water slide lazily down the glassy surface.

"I could go with you," Pein offered, " I have to meet Konan there anyway,"

"I don't want to be alone with a couple of lovey-doveys in a pool...they always do weird stuff," he said still watching the water condense and slide down the surface of the glass.

"You watch too much soaps Suigetsu," Deidara sweat-dropped as he leaned back in his chair.

"There's nothing wrong about soap operas," Suigetsu retorted from his position.

"No...it's when you keep me awake at nights from watching and constantly shouting 'Don't do it Negi!' or 'I can't believe she just kissed him...the bitch!' or that little scream you do every time a couple-"

"As I said there's nothing wrong!"

Deidara just rolled his eyes as he cursed the person who arranged the roommates at Akatsuki High.

"Hey guys!"

Suigetsu's head whipped around to the voice as if he just got bitch slapped.

"Hey Oneaka...how's it going?" Deidara said grinning a bright grin, one very much similar to Naruto's. Runs in the family.

A short girl with a brown complexion walked up to them. Her dark brown, soft and curly hair was caught up to the side as it cascaded down her shoulder. A black marina covered her upper body, providing a little peek to her well-endowed chest, while a black cotton slacks folded at the knee rode her hips. Her hazel eyes sparkled above her cute freckled nose and bright smile. In summary, she was a bouncy, walking time-glass that radiated innocence.

"Nothing much...just going for a swim down at the pool," she answered with a sunny smile.

"Well isn't this a coincidence...Suigetsu was just looking for someone to accompany him there," Itachi said from behind the newspaper, "you wouldn't mind Duhaney-san,"

"No...I don't really mind," she said, in her french accent.

"Well isn't that great...right Suigetsu?" Itachi finally peeked from behind the newspaper.

Suigetsu's face instantly changed from the glare it sported to a pleasant smile as he turned towards the girl.

"Yeah...great...let's go Neaky-chan," he said rising from his seat and pulling her towards the deck.

"Oui," she agreed following.

When they exited the room, Deidara let a soft chuckle.

"You keep teasing people," he commented before sipping on his glass of water.

"If you're calling me a sadist..."

"Which you are,"

"I only do it to benefit them...if it is necessary,"

A flip of the newspaper was heard in the silence.

"Well, I think I'll go meet with Konan now...she doesn't really like tardiness," Pein said with the soft scrape of the chair on the carpet.

"Aww...leaving so soon Nagato?" Deidara asked.

"Yes...I don't really want to hear what you too have in mind on those two...I'd rather be surprised at the sidelines," he said as he walked away with a wave," Ja ne,"

They watched him leave till he was out of sight. Deidara then looked back at Itachi who had folded the newspaper and rested it on the table. At that moment, in the entrance of the lobby, an outburst was heard followed a cool, calm voice. There in view were four teens, two involved in a one-sided argument, a blonde and a raven. Two girls just followed and watched while they talked with the darker one gesturing animatedly. Soon they walked past the entrance and into the Lyoko suite, the echoes of their conversations in their wake.

"So...we're going along with that plan now?" Deidara asked resting his head on his folded arms with a sigh, similar to Suigetsu 5 minutes ago.

"Yes...I think now would be a good time to initiate it," he said lifting a goblet of sparkling water.

"You sure it would be alright...I can't promise anything you know," Deidara warned as he rose from his seat.

"Just promise me one thing," Itachi said sipping on the water.

"Yes?"

Itachi pulled the goblet away from his lips and swallowed. A drop of water rested at the lips' corner which he wiped of with the back of his hand.

"Don't let the green monster possess you,"

"Hn," he grunted as he turned away, "I wont," and he left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's not as great as Ichiraku but it can pass," Naruto commented as he slurped up the noodle soup.

"Hinata...I suggest you prepare funeral arrangements early for dobe here," Sasuke said as he bit into his chicken salad.

"Huh? What the hell you mean about that teme!"

"Do you know that your diet alone can kill you...I'd estimate your time remaining would be 2 weeks if you keep going like that," he said as he crunched on a crisp leaf of lettuce.

"Heh...like that will ever happen...I'll live longer than you teme!"

"I highly doubt that," he retorted calmly, swallowing.

"Not with the level of boredom you live with,"

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean,"

"Just look at what you eat! Salad? That's so dull, no flavour what so ever! You have something zesty and filled with spices...like ramen...or this poor excuse of a substitute,"

"I should have you know that this dish has flavour and nutrition in it...making healthy and delicious,"

"Healthy and Disgusting you mean...and dull,"

Tishana and Hinata sat there watching, in silence, the banter between the two best friends/rivals as they totally forget their beaus.

"You know...he's not totally boring you know..." Tishana said suddenly out of the blue.

"Huh?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah...he got that closet pervert thing about him...a side that is only shown around me,"

"O-Oh," Hinata said turning from Tishana to her ice-cream in a tall glass. She took the spoon, serving out some into her mouth.

"You know, Sasuke started the whole bet thing to help Naruto," she said again.

"Hm?" she hummed spoon still in mouth.

"Naruto may seem like a brave guy...say things out of the hat...as far as Sasuke has told me...but he was quite shy when it came to you...he just never knew what to d about it," she said taking a small bite of her cheesecake, " Dus meeded a wittle push,"

'So you mean...N-Naruto...has liked me all this time?' she thought as she stuffed more of the treat in her mouth, getting a brain freeze right after the 10th mouth full.

She clutched her head as she bore the numbing pain.

"Hinata, you shouldn't eat so quickly...especially ice cream...you could get sick you know," Tishana chided as she rubbed the cringing girl's back, "Look, you even got ice-cream on your cheek,"

She reached for a handkerchief in her pocket and reached to wipe it off before a hand stopped her.

"That's my job," Naruto said with authority in his voice. (**A/N: I don't know which expression or emotion would be suitable...if you have one that will suit...the suggestion is much appreciated**)

Naruto the leaned over to Hinata's face and licked the cream off. Hinata's face bloomed red as blood rushed to her face at the gesture.

"Vanilla...that's a nice flavour Hina-hime," Naruto said smiling widely.

"U-uh y-yes...N-Naruto," she stammered as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, blushing madly.

"At this rate both will die of heart failure, causes: unhealthy diet and love gestures," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he wiped his mouth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Aaaah this is so relaxing," Oneaka said as she hung on to a styrofoam tube. She wore her school's swimsuit that fitted her figure.

Suigetsu in his swim trunks also floated along on his back, watching the clouds float lazily on their business. He must admit that the day became much better now that he was in water. You could say that water had the power to wash away all agitation that he felt. Every lap and current just added on to this bliss.

"Yeaaah, very relaxing," he agreed sighing to himself.

Both floated around in the pool in companionable silence.

"You know...I would say you're my favourite friend in the whole world," Oneaka said, her accent hinted with French.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked a little taken back from the statement.

'What's so special about me?' he wondered.

"You don't remember?" she asked as she gazed at nothing in particular.

'Remember?'

"At the pool...when I first transfered to Akatsuki High,"

***flashback***

"L-Leave me alone!"

"C'mon...we saw you giving us those looks,"

"Y-You got it wrong! I thought we were friends"

"Why don't you stop with that innocent act and have some fun with us?"

"What do you mean? We can have fun without you grabbing me like that...just say which game you want to play and I will play with you,"

"Oh really?," he said pushing her into two pairs of strong arms that held her firmly in place. He reached for his buckle and began to undo it.

'Why is he unbuckling his belt?' the girl asked as she began to panic

"Let's play my favourite game,"

The girl's hazel eyes widened as the buckle was slowly undone. A chuckle was heard from the guy in front of her, however not noticing an intruder approaching...or the changing of colour of the irises on his trembling victim.

"OI! What the hell are you bastards doing!"

The group gasped as they turned towards the voice. There a teen stood, with shocking white hair, piercing lavender eyes and a stance that dripped of confidence and pure awesomeness.

"Don't interfere, kid, mind your own business,"

"Picking on an innocent girl, who doesn't even know what you're suggesting...that's kinda cowardly, ne?"

"What you say?" one of the captors shouted.

"Oh nothing...just that you guys obviously are scaredy-asses," he replied cooly.

"Why you little piece of- GYAH!"

The teen collapsed to the floor, knocked out and pants undone.

The white haired eyes widened as he let out a small gasp.

"Get...the hell...AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN FUCKERS!" the girl suddenly screamed out, eyes wide with fury, a blazing pink shown.

The boy stood there in pure shock as he witnessed a beating not even he could administer. Curses stained the air as the girl went on a rampage. Soon all that could heard were the groaning of the assaulters as they lied on the tiled poolside floor. The girl stood over them, bangs hiding her eyes from view.

'Damn...what the hell was that?' the witness wondered amazed.

The girl's body began to sway causing the teen to quickly react and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey...are you alright?" the boy asked.

But all the answer he could get was "Onee-chan...Soeur(1)...please,"

_*1 hour later*_

"And you say that she beat up those guys by herself?" Deidara asked surprised, "But wasn't she a trembling leaf before,"

"But here's the thing...not only did her personality change...her eye colour as well,"

"What?" Deidara gasped.

"Yep...from hazel to this fierce pink that seemed to glow," he continued.

Itachi frowned at this before turning to Pein.

"Could be what psychologists call 'split personality' but it could be possible that she's schizophrenic," she stated automatically.

"I think you can diagnose it as schizophrenia...because she kept muttering two things...'onee-chan' and 'soeur',"

"They practically mean the same thing dum-dum...they mean sister, soeur means sister in French...it could might as well mean be her big sister hence the onee-chan part...you should stay awake more in French class, baka," Ichida hissed from her perch on the couch's armrest while Suigetsu

Beside her the girl slept soundly with soft breathing being the only sound that she made.

"So it's split personality then, huh?" Deidara finalized.

A silence settled on the group.

"My onee-chan..."

Everybody turned towards the girl who was now staring at the ceiling with hazel eyes.

"My older twin sister...she lives within me," she continued.

Silence again filled the room. Then the girl tried to sit up but wobbled.

"Uh," she gasped, then realized she was being held.

She looked up to see lavender eyes, gazing down at her, emitting warmth.

"Slow down there...let's start from the beginning," he said with a slight chuckle, "Hi...my name is Suigetsu...Suigetsu Fujioka,"

The girl's blank face changed to one of recognition.

"O-Oneaka...Oneaka Duhaney...you're the one that came back there..."

"Are you all right?" Suigetsu asked worriedly, "Do you feel any pain?"

"Nuh-uh...I'm fine?"

Suigetsu smiled in relief, "That's great,"

Oneaka eyes widened.

"What?" Suigetsu asked a little alarmed.

"You're a vampire," she breathed out before breaking out in a wide smile and giggles, "I JUST LOVE VAMPIRES!" and Suigetsu was crushed in an embrace.

"Seriously," he groaned as the girl babbled on about her love for vampires.

The rest of the group chuckled at the sight and Suigetsu couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

They were inseparable after that, with activities from the swim team.

***end***

"Yeah I remember that day," he sighed laughing to himself, "that gave us some good times though,"

"Oui it did...you know what I like most?" she whispered in Suigetsu's ear.

"Gah!" Suigetsu yelled at the sudden closeness, as he desperately tried to keep afloat.

"What," he asked as he began to tread.

Oneaka swam a little closer, a little too close for Suigetsu's comfort. He blushed as he could see his reflection in her big, wide eyes. Her face suddenly broke out into a mischievous little smile.

"You'll always be my little vampire!" she suddenly shouted before dunking Suigetsu down in the water.

He quickly resurfaced with a mock glare.

"Little...why you annoying brat!" and proceeded to splash her to which she happily did also.

Laughter and Suigetsu's curses could be heard among the many splashes of water.

"Boy...aren't those two having fun?" Pein commented while watching the two frolic.

"Yeah..." Konan sighed contentedly as she leaned on his chest.

_Soeur - sister in French if you never picked it up...DUH!_

**A/N: And this is the end of this chappie! Hope this can make up for my little vacation from you fans...I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it too! What are Itachi's and Deidara's plot...what does Itachi mean about the green-eyed monster! And what's this mystery hanging around new character ONEAKA! Heh...maybe you'll know in the next chappie...in return for this...I WANT REVIEWS!...please?**

_Teehee x3_


	7. Club Aelita

**A/N: Chappie! And I'm sick...*sniffle*...I'm sooooo...anyways...on to the story...I can't even bother with this thingey...**

**Warning: Bleh di Bleh di Blaaah...you guys...if you're easy to get nose bleeds then don't read...well that depends on the content...there might be nothing to worry about...just to be on the safe side...get a bucket. *blows nose***

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Naruto...just this plot I made up to satisfy my inner fangirl desires. *sighs* AH-CHOOO! *groans* -.-"**

**Note: There are songs in this you can listen while reading if you wanna. The songs used in this chappie are 2012 by Jay Sean ft. Nicki Minaj, All I Do Is Win by Dj Kaled, I Get Crazy By Nicki Minaj ft Lil Wayne, Turnt Up By Chris Brown, Dueces By Chris Brown, Just The Way You Are By Bruno Mars. Lyrics from **

**This will be in two parts by the way.**

**The routines were based on Dejan Tubic, the choreographer...he's awesome...check him on youtube!**

**Gotta love Anko-sensei!**

"We're going to a club," Tenten stated.

"We are?"

"Yeah, tonight...oh yeah I'm switching rooms with Mizuki,"

"Why?"

"Her room is nearer to Neji, so it can be easier to sneak at nights,"

"Oh..."

Hinata's face bloomed a soft pink after that statement as she watched the brunette organize the suitcases so she could be on her way as soon as possible. A knock was heard with Tenten following, "Yeah?"

"It's me,"

"Oh coming!" she answered before opening the door.

There was Mizuki, sucking on her lollipop with a bellboy standing behind, holding a cart filled with black and grey suitcases.

"Yo," Mizuki greeted with a pop of her lollipop. It was the usual red.

"Brought the bellboy...name's Bob...you can use him after I'm done," she said walking in, "you can take that statement however you want,"

Bob, blushed a small blush, while keeping the professional face. Hinata followed suit while Tenten just sweatdropped.

"Riiight, so you're coming right?" Tenten asked Hinata as she handed the worker her carry-on.

"I'm not so good with that kind of crowd," Hinata said with a shrug.

"Naruto's gonna be there," Mizuki stated bluntly.

This caught Hinata off guard.

"U-u-umm...I-I-I don't k-k-k-know y-yet," she stuttered.

"Well...hope you do," and with that, Tenten was out of the room.

"So your name is Bob huh?" she asked the bellboy as they walked to the elevator, their muffled footsteps gradually silencing.

A silence settled in the room as Tenten's voice muffled to nothing. Mizuki looked at Hinata with a blank stare making Hinata fiddle with her short's drawstring.

"W-What?" she finally asked, stuttering.

"You are so going," Mizuki stated before grabbing her cosmetics bag and heading into the bathroom.

"B-But I'm not so good with clubs...I've never been to one" she explained desperately.

"But how do know if you're good with them if you've never been to one?" her muffled reply rebutted. This, however, was followed by an electrical drill sound.

"But I know that I'll mess up somehow,"

"So?," Electrical crackling.

"..."

"Naruto's gonna be there so you shouldn't worry,". You could hear somebody sawing in that bathroom.

"I-I don't know about that,"

"Then I'll just drag you're ass there then," came the blunt reply followed by an electrical buzz.

"Uhh...b-but what am i going to wear, what do you wear at clubs?"

A blood curdling scream was heard followed by the creaking of the door opening to reveal Mizuki's eyes as she peeked.

"Have you taken a bath already?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Great, then Ino doesn't have to wait,"

_Knock knock knock_

Hinata rose and opened the door to reveal Ino, already dressed to go clubbing. Her blonde tresses framed her professionally made up face in its hippie-slip-on-headband style. Her figure was wrapped in a black halter mini dress with a thin simple silver necklace resting on her chest with a elegant heart-shaped pendant engraved "S+I" in fancy calligraphy. Strapless heels made her taller adding on the seductive touch to her ensemble.

"Show me your suitcase," she immediately commanded as she strode past Hinata into the centre of the room

"Which brand of make-up you use?" she continued.

"Milan...w-what are you doing here?"

"Just helping a friend," she answered as she pounced on Hinata with the foundation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

A group of teens herded into the lobby, led by the silver haired, doctor's mask wearing, porn book reading man and a cursing, toned, read-to-kill-any-who-crosses-her-path woman. Each person was fashionably dressed in an attire fit for clubbing.

A few floors above, a raven was waiting impatiently, tapping his feet.

"C'mon, Usuratonkachi, she's not going to care what you wear, much less see it...it'd be dark in the place...which might be her benefit, wouldn't really want to see what you look like 'trying' to dress up,"

"True...too bad the only thing Tishana's gonna see is your head and arms," Naruto retorted, "looking like a frickin' head floating in the air,"

_Kinda funny...hehe_

A snicker was heard before the blonde emerged form the room, tying a white tie loosely around his neck. His navy-blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the longsleeves rolled up neatly to his elbow. A black, slack skinny jeans rode his hips completed with black, Vans slip-ons.

He met a pair of black, emotionless, eyes which closed and the mouth corner curled up in a mischievous way.

"And you'd be a stupid light bulb," he smirked as he walked down the hallway.

"Teme!" Naruto spat as he huffed all the way, following Sasuke towards the elevator.

The entered the elevator, and began to descend. The elevator stopped along the way and opened with a ding. There three girls stood before them, one of them causing Naruto to hold his breath in a silent gasp. His deep baby-blue eyes widened as they took in what was before them. Hinata blushed as Naruto took in the dress she wore; white corset with a black skirt that flowed freely 3/4 down her thigh, both connected with a solid belt. Black ballet flats with an elegant bow at the top covered her feet and her blue-black hair flowed to her waist, her bangs hanging over her huge pale eyes. Mizuki stared blankly ahead as she twirled the lollipop in her mouth. Her ensemble could be called 'Club Lolita'. Fishnets covered her arms, a white web of diamonds over a black longsleeve with a V-neck. A pleated black miniskirt rode her hips and black thigh-highs covered her legs with converse high-tops to finish. Both ladies had make-up done to suit their tastes and outfits.

Ino just smiled at the face Naruto made as he stared at his girlfriend. The girls entered the elevator and it continued it's descent. The girls stood in front of the boys with Hinata blushing like crazy. She could literally feel Naruto's eyes roving on her, like a scanner. She has never dressed like this in front of Naruto...it's too embarrassing. Naruto, meanwhile, as Hinata thought, was taking in Hinata's appearance. A hand reached out to close his still gaping mouth and he looked to the owner. Sasuke drew back his hand and smirked giving Naruto a "Don't drool dobe" look.

A ding was heard followed by the swish of the opening doors. The teens walked out and proceeded to the lobby. The boys walked behind the girls, Sasuke staring off to who knows where and Naruto, still observing. Hinata still could feel the blonde's eyes on her and it made her nervous.

"Ah the latecomers grace us with their presence," Kiba said his head turned form a scowling Tishana.

"Blame the teme who had to pick an outfit that doesn't smell," Sasuke answered before pulling Tishana with a 'Hn'.

"Okay kiddies, we're going on a little field trip; Aelita is the most popular teen club in Malibu," she barked.

"She's only barking like that because they don't have alcohol," Neji muttered to Sasuke.

"Kakashi and I will be supervising you maggots, so behave yourselves,"

"They're going to ditch us as soon as we enter the place," Sasuke muttered to which Neji smirked.

"And for Christ's sake, try to keep your hormones from making you do things outtahand!"

"Translation: I don't really give a damn what you do," Shino commented with a dull tone.

Sasuke and Neji smirked in unison as the group piled out of the the lobby through automatic doors into the cool night.

Shino sighed mumbling how tonight would be a long eventful night.

**0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o00o0**

The bass beats thumped in the cool night. The ground vibrated softly if one was supposed to wait in line by the club's outer wall. Teens stood inside the velvet rope path, fidgeting and chattering as they waited to go inside. A cash window with bullet proof glass, separating the ticket salesman from the customer by a few millimeters, with a mic and speaker to communicate. A thin slot wit a width so small only a single, rectangle sheet of maoney can pass at a time. The cashier collected a 20 dollar for each person in a somewhat machine-like way.

_Collect, *beep*, a hand-band._

However, not all hand-bands were the same. Neon green was the common accessory among the entering patrons with the rare splash of hot pink in some groups. The Konoha group arrived at the hot spot, each hopping of the bus, the driver cutting off the engine. As they exited, Kakashi handed out neon pink bands. They glowed softly in the yellow light in the parking lot. The teens walked towards the entrance where a bouncer, huge and thick, with a scar across both cheeks and a sneer that would petrify Hulk in fear. He checked for the hand-bands before lifting the velvet rope from it's hook, permitting the psyched teens enter the lyric-filled atmosphere of the club.

Each person looked on at awe at the bright animation and logo perched at the from of the building. 'Aelita' in cursive with a female Dj character glowed brightly like a lighthouse in the dark night. They walked past the bounce, flashing their gradually glowing hand-band. Upon entrance, the band glowed brightly and so was others. A sea of neon green and pink bobbed among the sillouetes of dancing teens.

"Waah, amazing," Tenten gasped as she gripped onto Neji's arms.

"Alright, have fun now you maggots...don't get to wild now...we'll be _watching,_" Anko said to the group.

The group didn't even blink a few times before Kakashi and Anko blended into the ever moving crowd.

"And just like that, they were out of our lives," Ino sighed.

"I feel sorry for their kids," Sai added.

"C'mon guys, let's party!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"YOSH! Let the flaming ball of youth empower us as the night is still youthfully YOUNG!"

Everybody sweatdropped as they felt the stares on them due to their hyperactive friend. It didn't help with what he was wearing.

Far off into another side of the seemingly jam packed room, a group of teens focused intently at the entrance of the club. They had a very good view of whoever entered from their spot on the 2nd floor of the club.

"It's like they're our shadow...everywhere we go, they're there to cramp my mood," Ichida hissed.

"C'mon...don't you realize you're the only one that's irritated, Ichida-san," Itachi said before sipping on his water.

"Che, I just can't help it okay? I just hate the whole lot of them," she scowled.

"All...or one of them," Deidara teased.

"Urusai!" she cursed.

"Maa...you don't have to bite at me, Ichi-un," cooed mocking hurt.

"Tch," she hissed before staring intently at them.

"Ooooh, someone is PMSing," Suigetsu whispered.

"I thought it was only me," Deidara whispered back, snickering to himself.

"Awh c'mon...this is a club, we should enjoy it instead of sitting here like monkeys," Oneaka said chirply.

"Yeah you guys...let's go dance!" Kedene agreed.

"I don't want to be in a place where I'll be forced to bump elbows with those losers," Ichida snipped.

"You're such an old lady," Kedene teased, twisting a golden brown lock between her fingers, "experiencing menopause lately?"

"Bag it already," Ichida growled.

"See? Proof!" Oneaka laughed.

"Can it! I can go and shake my ass all night if I wanted to!" Ichida declared her hand fisted.

"Oh really...why not now?" Kedene challenged.

"Oh I'll show you!" Ichida stood up grabbing Oneaka's hand, "C'mon Neaks,"

"Oookay!" she laughed as she gets dragged into the dancefloor.

The rest of the group just sat there.

"Look at all those guys out there, I just love surfer dudes...this is like a hotspot for potential boyfriends, ne?" Kedene commented out of the blue.

Suigetsu's eyes widened at that statement.

"I think I'm going down there as well," Suigetsu said getting up.

"Going to protect your girlfriend?" Deidara teased, mischievously.

"She's not my girlfriend! You know how she is...plus...it's kinda hot up here...I need a drink,"

"But they have a bar up here too y'know,"

"U-uh...the drinks are colder down there," he lamely replied before hurriedly going down the stairs.

Kedene smiled as she watched the bumbling Suigetsu, charge into the crowd.

"How do you do that?" Deidara asked with a slight show of wonder on his face.

"Do what?" Kedene asked.

"Ichida would have spat in my face if I said those things to her,"

"Oh?"

"And you managed to get Suigetsu into the source of his weakness,"

"Hmm,"

"How do you do it?"

Kedene put a manicured finger to her lips, in a thoughtful pose before splitting her two fingers.

"It's a girl thing I guess," she giggled before bounding off down the stairs, a trail of vanilla roses essence behind her.

"I'll never understand girls," Deidara shook his head with a smile.

"And you'll never have to," Itachi added, sliding down in his seat, while resting his arms behind on the couch head.

He went from his usual, business like position to one of ease.

Deidara smiled at the comment, before fllipping his golden bang over his eye.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0**

The atmosphere of the club was like a drug that made everybody want to dance. The Dj bopped her head, pink curls following along as she mixed songs that made the level of hype gradully increase.

_Ohh ohh 2-0-1-2 ohh-yeah _  
_It's alright, Oh It's alright _

The crowd cheered at the intro of the familiar song. At the centre a ring was gradually beginning to form, revealing two teens as they battled it out in dance.

_You'd know what they say _  
_Life ain't always easy everyday _  
_With five us so forget a day _  
_It all about tonight at the school start _  
_A riot a-riot be red ohh _  
_Bottle poppin til we cant stand _  
_We keep rockn til 6 am_

Blues eyes coupled with a confident smile faced a local surfer who did some dance moves with a smooth style that wowed the crowds as they cheered for their representative. As he finished the crowd roared as hands reached out to pat him on the back in praise. But that all stopped as Naruto busted out in jerks and twitches that soon broke out in some robotic moves that had the crowds entranced.

_New York to london over to Japan _  
_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. _  
_Mash it up _  
_We gonna party like _  
_Party like _  
_Like its the end of the world _  
_We gonna party like _  
_Like it's 2012 _  
_You Know that it doesn't matter _  
_As long as we got each other _

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. _  
_Mash it up _  
_It ain't the end of the world _  
_Ohhhhhhhhhhh _  
_We gonna live like it's the end of the world _  
_We gonna party like _  
_Ohhhhhhhhhhh _  
_Turn it up… _  
_Turn it up… _  
_Match it up _  
_It ain't the end of the world_

Naruto ended up on the ground breakdancing with complicated moves and positions, each done to perfection. He suddenly jumped to do a backflip mid-air, landing with a thud. The crowd went into the same level of cheering with the first performer as whistles and yells rang through the air. Naruto raised his arms, challenging the other blonde. The surfer boy smirked before raising a hand and he was soon joined by four others. Naruto was also joined by his, Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru each smirking at their opponents, each radiating with confidence and pure awesomeness. (**A/N: Had a little fangirl moment at this part...eeee! XD**)

"Well, looks like its getting heated out there...let's make it interesting!" the Dj said over the mic, after watching from her mixing board.

Hoots and cheers was heard from the crowd in agreement.

"Cali vs. Tokyo! I'll play a songs for each group and you guys battle it out!"

More cheers erupted from the crowd. The girls screamed out hysterically.

"Cali!" she called out, followed by cheers.

_All I Do is win win win no matter what_  
_Got money on mind can never get it off_  
_And everytime I step up in the building_  
_Everybody hands go up_  
_And they stay there_  
_And they say yeah_  
_And they stay there_  
_Up down, up down_  
_Cause all I do is win win win_  
_And if you goin' in put your hands in the air..._

The Cali team did their dance with precision and accuracy as they seemed to be like one body moving. Moves were done with smooth movements followed by the bopping arms of the audience around. The music then changed and the tune caused some people to cheer even louder.

I_ just came outta the muthafckn old school,_  
_Got my mac notebook with the pro tools_  
_Ya'll bitches ain't ready for nicki lewensky_  
_Bad WOOF WOOF flyer then a frisby_  
_So i'm up in middle way eatinq mangos,_  
_keep a couple pink toes in my sandels,_  
_qot some bangles all over my ankles,_  
_such a star they sinqin tha star spangle,_

_buh-buh-buh-buh bana iam the rap hannah my mind montana so fix yuh antena,_  
_i keep three hoes but don't call me santa,_  
_anda am-uh flyer then reindeers in the winta._

_i get crazy (x5)_

At the end of that piece, club jumped and cheered, as the group walked around raising arms and smiling and waving. But they were interrupted by the intro of a new song.

_Dis beat have turnt up music (Have you turnt your levels)_  
_Go ahead and jump into it (Feel it in your system)_  
_You see this turnt up music (Gotcha on the edge)_  
_Step the fuck off that building (Don't stand on the ledge)_

_Won't quit it, get it how I'm living, so I'm bouncing off the walls,_  
_You should know that I'm like a radio, I'm turnt up everywhere I go,_

_Tryna get on the level with the music turnt up_  
_And I've been drinkin a lil bit, so you can tell I'm feelin it, ain't no turning me down,_  
_Cause I'm way to turnt up, noooooow_  
_Just like the music_

The crowds pulsed as they watched Tokyo do there moves. Some of the crowd was urging them on as they wowed the crowd. Each move brought a different reaction, each ranging from 'oooh', 'yeaaah' and others. Naruto sent a look at Sasuke who was across from him at the other end of the human-made ring. Sasuke nodded and each proceeded to moon walk towards the middle where the clasped hands together and launching in flick landing on all fours before mounting on their heads in to handstand that cause the bottom of there bent feet to meet, in perfect balance. The crowds went wild with that move. The crowd went crazy as they dismounted and slapped each others' palms, flicking thumbs.

_I know you mad but so what? _  
_I wish you best of luck _  
_And now I'm bout to throw them deuces up _

_I'm on some new shit _  
_I'm chuckin my deuces up to her _  
_I'm moving on to something better, better, better _  
_No more tryin to make it work _  
_You made me wanna say bye bye, say bye bye, say bye bye to her [x2] _

A thunderous cheer went on in the club as it was obvious who won. The class met up into many hugs and high fives, praising the boys on there footwork. Ino jumped in her boyfriend's arms as she lay huge kiss on his lips, which Sai gladly returned. Neji also received his beau as she ran up to squealing for joy. Shikamaru felt a tap on his shoulder, interrupting him from thanking a one of the opponents for the compliments. He turned to meet a pair of brown eyes and a wide smile.

"Never knew the lazyass could dance," Precianne winked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome," he muttered but was soon shut up when Precianne leaned uup to place a kiss on his lips,which he deepened.

A whoot was heard, interrupting the love gesturem both looking up to see a few of their friends give a thumbs-up.

"Troublesome," both muttered as they went through the crowds.

Naruto was slapping hands with Sasuke before he heard a voice that he could catch anywhere.

"N-Naruto,"

He turned to see Hinata approach him, shyly. Naruto pulled her in to his chest, placing a firm hand on the small of her back. Hinata blushed a little more at the closure in space.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the female Hyuuga.

"Y-You were g-great," she replied smiling her sweet genuine smile.

"Thanks," he smile before pulling her closer into an embrace, his face resting in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.

"N-Naruto,"

"You know I never got the chance to tell how cute you look tonight," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her ear.

"N-Naruto," she mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hm?" he turned away from the NaruHina scene towards a pinkette.

Sakura blushed as she saw Sasuke's eyes soften as he recognized his colleague.

"You were great out there," she complimented smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Sakura...you look great youself," he replied politely.

"O-Oh, t-this old thing?" she joked nervously.

She always felt this way anytime Sasuke complimented her.

_Oh her eyes her eyes _  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining. _  
_Her hair , her hair _  
_falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

Sakura blushed as the Dj played that song, trying to set the tone down. Sasuke looked around her into the crowd.

"Uh...S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" he answered as he snapped away from his search. Yet he still seemed distracted.

"Well I was wondering..." she started looking down to hide her blush.

"Yes?" Sasuke said as he still looked around, searching.

"This m-might sound weird...but,"

"Hmm?" he urged still distracted.

"W-Would you mind dancing with -"

"Look Sakura, nice talking to you but I have to go, have a nice night," Sasuke hurriedly said before brushing past her.

Sakura stood there, blush still on her face. She turned to see where Sasuke went and watched as he laid a kiss on Tishana's cheek before leading her away.

"Sakura-san,"

She turned to see Lee smiling down at her with a hand outstretched. She smiled weakly back, before accepting it and being pulled into his hold.

**_Y'know, shave his eyebrows a bit and he might be a taker!_**

Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment as she tried to concentrate on not making her tears fall.

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change _  
_Cause your'e amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while _  
_'Cause girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

Naruto softly sang the lyrics into Hinata's ears, as the rocked to the beat in each other's arms.

_The way you are _  
_The way you are _  
_Girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

The song ended, as the Dj went into some other soft tunes. They danced, with Naruto singing some of the lyrics to her, in his deep, moving voice.

But that all ended after a while as the Dj spoke into the mic.

"Okay people! Dj Aelita is getting kinda sleepy here...so how bout some hip music!"

Cheers agreed with her as she played some beats that sent the whole crowd into once again a dancing frenzy. Hinata excused herself from Naruto keyword 'ladies' room' and wove through the crowds. As she walked she never noticed the bulky teen tailing her, through the crowd. As she neared the sign, she felt a hand grab her arm and shove her into the adjacent room, marked with a blue sign and a male stickman. Nobody heard her cry as she was shoved into the male bathroom.

Precianne furrowed her brows as she witnessed the scene. After the man walked in, three others guarded the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the situation and rushed towards the door. The guards didn't even have time to stop her, but one managed to hold on to her blouse, getting pulled inside.

The door swang shut, with the remaining guards standing by it.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00**

"Yo Naruto...have you seen Precianne?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto turned from talking to Sai, with a confused look on his face.

"No I haven't," he answered.

"Dammit...how long does it take to go to the restroom?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he thought about something.

"Naurto...where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, his voice serious.

"She said she went to the bathroom," he said still not getting it.

Shikamaru cursed quietly as he turned towards the direction of the restroom.

Seeing Shikamaru in this state, caused a lightbulb to light up in his head, piecing everything together.

_Hinata._

**"NARUTO!"**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger my ASS! What gonna happen? OMG! sigh...this took a mighty long time to write...what with me in the sickbed and what not...anyways...I hope someone pick up on the clue i dropped in there...should be like a bomb on your asses...I'm sorry for my language but I just watched a funny vid about this Asian guy talking bout how wars are rude...ASIAN BON QUI QUI! LOL...nyways...REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE CLUE! It was there in the last chap too...**

_Teehee x3_


	8. What the FOOK?

**A/N: Here I am to soothe your cliffie! With another installment of HDIG! Woot wooot…be happy for you! Anyways…I hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie…and the choreography by Dejan Tubic…he's awesome! Thank you for all the get-well wishes...feeling better already and stressed with school assignments! Also…watch out for some one-shots of different pairings…making them as we speak…hehehe…**

**Warning: A mix of violence and suggestive dancing...with the splash of cursing and heroic actions...and a twist of humour...the perfect cocktail in a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all…so sad innit? :l**

**Gotta love Anko-sensei!**

The club vibrated with every beat Dj Aelita administered to the crowd. They were drunk in her selections as they danced the night away. Teens danced, brushing against each other without noticing it. They just wanted to have a good time…a time to let loose, with no restrictions or discriminations…just fun.

"Yeaaaaah!" Kedene yelled as she swayed her hips to the music, not caring if anyone watched her in her high.

Ichida rose an eyebrow as lights flickered in a rainbow of colours from above. She stood there, arms crossed as she glared at every bump she got. Especially from her behind as a guy tried to get her attention. She ignored him.

"Go on…dance with him," Kedene nudged her.

"Um, no," Ichida replied bluntly before rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, he's a total cutie," she added, before she did a twirl.

Ichida turned around to look at the boy. She had to admit he was cute. Nice eyes too. And the way he grinned was attractive. Not to mention the way he moved with the music, the sway of his hips inviting. He was definitely her type.

"He's not my type," she said with a hmph.

"What happened to that 'shake my ass all night' attitude?" Kedene asked teasingly.

"It's still there…just that-"

"You're a scaredy-ass," Kedene finished.

"Why you…" she growled before turning to the guy.

His blue eyes widened as Ichida grabbed his arm, pulling them closer.

"You know you could just ask a girl to dance you know?" she smirked.

The guy just smirked in return.

"Kya~ Suigetsu you're so stiff…be a little more flexible, ne?" Oneaka said over the blaring music.

She giggled as she shook her locks, dancing with pleasure with the music.

"W-Whatever," Suigetsu muttered.

He was only in this position so as to be able to protect Oneaka. It wouldn't look good for a teen to beat the crap out of the unlucky victim/cocky harasser. Especially for a pair of glowing pink eyes to suddenly appear out of nowhere amongst the dark room. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of hands tug at his waist.

"No…more like this,"

Suigetsu's face bloomed as he felt himself being grinded with Oneaka's. Their hips moved in a circle in time with the beat. It was pretty good feeling to another pair. But to Suigetsu he was a little shaken. Yes he had danced with other girls so it wasn't like he never had any experience. But this was on a whole different level. He soon caught up with the pace, as he moved with Oneaka in perfect synergy. Oneaka dipped over a bit, so as to get more out of the experience. However, Suigetsu had other plans as he spun Oneaka out holding her hand, outstretched. How they did it in such a crowded space was beyond them - but it worked. Suigetsu pulled her back in catching her while lifting a leg so both were fitted against each other. Suigetsu dipped her slightly as he took in her features. Pink glowing eyes stared back into his lavender orbs, that radiated new lust.

"So, vampire-boy is flexible after all, eh?" Oneaka chuckles a smirk on her lips.

"Seri," Suigetsu muttered, a slight glare in his eyes.

"Don't wear it out," she winked, as she reached up for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he pulled back before her lips could make contact.

"Maa~ what's with the hostility…aren't we friends?" she purred in his ears at the last statement.

"Go back," he said bluntly.

"Tch…fine but you two weren't going anywhere," she muttered before her head lolled back for a bit before snapping back, hazel orbs flashing.

"Suigy…you big liar…and you say you can't dance!" she playfully chided with a small smack on the shoulder.

Suigetsu sighed as he lifted the girl up so she could stand on her own.

"C'mon let's go get a drink, I'm parched,"

"Un," she agreed being pulled through the crowd.

Oneaka smiled as she walked, watching the bounce of Suigetsu's locks as they wove through the dancing teens. Something however caught her eye. A flash of blonde was quickly going through the sea of teens. It quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"What's that?" she mumbled.

"Eh?" Suigetsu asked looking back.

A chill went through her spine as her eyes flashed pink for a microsecond. However, Suigetsu caught it and worry also filled his eyes.

"Where?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A vibration was felt, causing Itachi to sit up and pull it out of his pocket. His free hand was occupied with the twiddling of the locks at Deidara's nape. Deidara smiled contentedly at the feeling, giving off a small sigh. However, he frowned slightly as the action abruptly stopped. He looked up to see Itachi frowning at his phone's screen. He rose up his head from its place on Itachi's chest.

"What's wrong Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi snapped the phone shut, after tapping for a few minutes.

"Nothing…nothing at all," he smiled, "just relax, ne?"

Deidara smiled in return and continued lying on his chest, tracing circles over his abdomen. Itachi smiled at the touch, as he began stroking the boy's hair.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suigetsu closed his mobile thoughts swirling in his head.

"What did he say?" Oneaka asked, biting her lip.

"He said to stay where you are and don't get involved…especially you," he said looking at her seriously, "Can't help but to agree with him,"

Oneaka's eyelids lowered slightly over hazel orbs as she contemplated.

"I guess," she finally said, defeated.

Suigetsu frowned at this and pulled her into an embrace, her head held to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as she stayed there stunned.

"I know you don't like when these things to happen, but you're gonna have to trust Itachi on this, kay?"

Oneaka smiled as she snuggled closer into Suigetsu chest.

"Merci, Suigy," she said gripping onto his shirt, "You always know what to say,"

Little did she know that the man that held her was blushing.

**0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oi! Naruto wait!" Shikamaru commanded.

But the boy didn't stop for a second; much less slow down for the Nara to catch up. The crowd lessened as the headed towards their destination to meet a couple of burly guys, guarding the way. They moved closer together to stop anyone who tried to enter.

Naruto stopped in front of them his head bowed. Shikamaru stood behind with a glare of his own.

"Move," Naruto said in a low tone.

The command didn't scare the men as they stood their ground.

"Look Jim, this little man wants to disturb the boss," one said with a Russian accent.

"He must be stupid if he thinks we'll let him through," the other added in the same accent.

The music thumped as the tension rose among the four men.

"I said, move," Naruto repeated lifting his head slightly to reveal clouded over angry eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" a gruff voice came from behind.

Shikamaru looked back to see a group of men, of different sizes but the same cocky and confident face.

"What a drag," he mumbled turning back to the grinning Russians.

"Look," he started, "You guys have our ladies and we would really like them back," Shikamaru negotiated with a bored expression.

The group around them chuckled mockingly and Shikamaru's face screwed up a bit more.

"Well, isn't this a lovely gathering,"

Shikamaru turned to see who spoke. Naruto still didn't budge from glaring the twins down.

"Is there a problem?" Sai continued as he walked towards Shikamaru in the middle of the human-made ring.

"Tch, just lost something valuable," the Nara answered.

"You need help finding it?"

"Naw, it's found...just need to get past traffic,"

"Before the wolf gets it?"

"Yup,"

Sai took out his phone, ignoring the weird looks that were on him.

"Okay," he said shutting the phone and smiling a sickly grin, "Go ahead,"

Naruto didn't need anymore telling as he laid a solid punch on the left twin. The Russian collapsed with a thud and a yelp.

"Brother!" the other yelled as he watched his sibling roll in agony.

Naruto and Shikamaru took this time to barge through the swinging door.

The rest of the gang turned from the brotherly scene to the pale teen that smiled before them.

"Let's have some fun...ne?" he said as he got into position.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A vibration was felt in the right jean's pocket, interrupting Neji with bonding with his girlfriend. He growled as he pulled out the phone and pulled back to see the message.

"Dammit," he cursed silently as he shoved the device back in its place.

"What happened?" Tenten asked gripping on his shirt.

"Precianne and Hinata's in trouble...Naruto and Nara are saving them but they need backup, do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Text the hag in 5 minutes, tell her to come it's an emergency,"

"Alright, be careful," she said, kissing him briefly.

Neji sighed and pulled back to place his forehead on hers.

"We'll finish tonight okay?" he promised.

"Fine with me," she smirked and watch her beau disappear in the crowd.

She instantly took out her phone and began tapping.

From: Tenten

To: Group: Girlz in 1-B

Meet up at bar if not too busy...interesting things happenin

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00**

Naruto barged into the bathroom to a scene he wished would never come to reality. Precianne struggled as she was pushed against one of the ceramic sinks in the blindingly white bathroom. Both never noticed the entry of the two teens as they continued to fight against each other. Precianne bit his hand that tried to keep her still, to which he reacted with a bitchslap to the face.

"BITCH!" he yelled as he tried to kiss her.

The man felt himself being thrown over to wall with a punch connecting to his jaw, breaking his nose. He looked in his attacker's face to see pure anger and killer's intent.

"You FUCKING BASTARD," Shikamaru muttered as he lifted his fist to lay another one.

The man stopped his fist and socked him in his stomach, earning a gasp from the Nara. He took advantage of this to push Shikamaru against the mirror, breaking the glass. Shikamaru groaned at the impact.

"Shikamaru," Precianne screamed as she kneeled on the ground in shock.

Shikamaru then grabbed his shoulders and kicked with his knee in the man's stomach before giving him a punch in the face that had him spinning to the ground. He panted as he glared at the groaning man as he rolled and groaned on the white tile. The man however got up and charged once again.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy glaring death the other man, who had Hinata held against the wall, him gripping her neck to keep her in place. She gripped his hands in an attempt to free herself, but all in vain. She stared at Naruto, pain in her eyes, as she tried to speak, what only came as a pathetic croak.

"N-Naruto...h-help me..." she begged.

Naruto snapped at that moment, and gritted his teeth.

"Back of...or I'll hurt her," the man said pulling out a swiss pocket knife and held it at Hinata's throat, switching position so that Hinata was protecting his body. She whimpered as the cold metal, kissed her flesh, with a cold sting.

"Let her go," came the almost silent reply.

"Back out the bathroom and you can get her later when I'm done," the man said with a wicked smile on his face.

"N-naruto,"

A few seconds passed by before Naruto lifted his head to reveal a menacing glare. His eyes burned red in anger. Hinata gasped at this sudden change and for once her heart was filled with a slight fear. Is this Naruto? Sure she'd seen him angry before. But this was different...as if something took over.

In the next moment, Naruto was charging towards the guy with a low growl. This caught him by surprise and barely dodged the punch aimed perfectly and accurately for his face. The attack impacted the wall behind with a crunch, as the man scuffled away. Naruto pulled back to reveal a cracked tile and bruised knuckles. Realizing the situation, the assailant pushed Hinata roughly into one of the stall and readied himself for the next attack. They both charged with a yell and clashed in a fit of punches and kicks. Grunts could be heard as the two struggled, moving from one wall to the next, one toilet dunking to the other. The guy was able to get a few cuts across his torso and wrists before Naruto knocked the knife out of his hand, during the brawl, and proceeded to knock the man senseless. The man ended on the ground with a thud and groan while Naruto panted over him, faced creased with anger.

"GYAAAH!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto turned to see his friend double over in pain. His arm twisted in a weird way as he tried to cradle it. Precianne had tears streaming down her face. The man stood over Shikamaru and proceeded to kick his torso repeatedly, each thud echoing in Naruto's ears. Next thing, the man was flying into a mirror, head first, knocking him out cold, as he slid down the wall, glass following his descent. Naruto panted, one eye sqinted with a black eye forming and a trail of blood running down a corner of his mouth and hands were bloodied from the slashes on his arms as blood stained the tanned skin. Bruises was all over him not to mention his hair wet. Shikamaru was in the same shape especially with his arm broken.

"N-naruto?" came the whimper.

Naruto quickly walked over to the cubicle and opened it to see, Hinata flinch in fear. Her hair was tossled, and mascara ran down her cheeks from her crying.

"Hinata," he said breathlessly as he took the girl into his chest. She gripped the front of his shirt as she cried into it, her body shuddering with sobs. Naruto hugged her even tighter though with the caution of breaking her delicate frame, as he comforted her.

Naruto pulled back to look at her face, using his thumb to wipe a falling tear of her cheek.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," he whispered, pain heard in his voice and seen in his eyes, "I'm so sorry...I didn't want this to happen to you,"

"It's oka-"

"LOOK OUT!"

"GYAAH!" he cried.

Hinata gasped as she saw her love in pain, eyes clenched. He used one arm, to pull the weapon deep from his arm, blood immediately running out. He turned and threw away the weapon as he used his good arm to punch the man, that stumbled away. But Naruto couldn't move anymore...he had lost too much blood already and the world seemed to spin around him. Hinata caught him before his head could touch the floor, the wind getting knocked out of her by the sudden weight. She looked over his face, his now blue eyes roaming around as if trying to make out its surroundings.

"I'm sorry...s-sorry," he apologized repeatedly.

"It's okay Naruto...it's alright...I'm okay," she assured him her voice breaking.

"I...I...lov-" and he fainted with a soft sigh.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cried as she hugged his head closer to her bust. She bent down, her ear to his mouth, and was relieved that he was still breathing normally.

A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see her assailant advance towards her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes widened with fright. And as soon as the man was 2 ft. away from them, the sooner he was on the floor, completely knocked out. Hinata looked from the man to a panting Precianne, as she stared at Hinata before sliding down to her knees in exhaustion. Hinata was amazed the Jamaican could still stand, as she got beat up pretty badly from giving up a good fight against her attacker. Her face was bruised and hair messed up. But she still gave a warm smile at the Hyuuga, who returned it meekly.

Then the door opened with a slam to reveal, Anko, in all her fury. She stepped in the bathroom with somewhat wobbly steps as if drunk. She was clearly enraged due to the knitted eyebrows and the snarl on her lips. Kakashi stood behind with a shocked face. Well what you can make out of it as his right eye was widened and his eyebrow up.

"WHAT THE FOOK IS GOING ON!" Anko bellowed as she took in the scene in front of her.

**_*Wee wah wee wah wee wah*_**(1)

* * *

T/N: Ambulance siren.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter...what do you think of it?...hope it wasn't too dramatic...but I thought it was necessary for the boys to end up in the hospital...also...CONTEST! The first person that can guess the hint I've been pushing up into your faces like a stop sign, will be featured in my story...I will PM the winner if you get it right and you can tell me how you want to portrayed as (appearance, personality traits and a habit that you usally do: like twiddling fingers or twisting a lock of hair...but make it interesting!) Good Luck**

_Ja ne!_

_Teehee x3_


	9. Capt Obvious vs Lieut Sarcasm

DONT WORRY ABOUT THE COMPLETE STATUS...I JUST PUT THAT WAY...THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME SO KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON...I DON'T WHAT TO SAY TO THE PEOPLE WHO GO COMMMANDO...

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY GUYS WHO READ MT STORY...IF YOU DO THEN PLEASE REVIEW...

_SASUKE: **There's not a guy who would read this crap...**_

_TanNI: **Don't know for sure...**_

**A/N: Arigato to all my readers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Seeing that I've broken my personal record and got 50+ reviews so many thanks! I feel so happy now…and now it's the time for Easter…cotton candy! LOL…**

**Congratulations to NarutoSPsyren who won the contest!**

**Warning: I don't know really…just writing this as it pops in my head…never really thought of where to go…but it's soon gonna end *sniff***

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Naruto…*Sasuke enters* 'No shit, Sherlock,'…Maaa Sasuke you so mean!**

**Hospital Food anyone? xP**

The room was as white as a snowflake and the air was somewhat gravely still since it is the hospital. So it should be expected that the sounds of beeps and whirrs from machines and monitors are heard repeatedly. A frowning teen was sitting up against huge plush pillows, crossing his arms against the hospital gown he wore. Well arm is more like it as his left arm was in a white cast. A blue sheet was covering his lower body as he continued to stare, frowning ahead of him at the door that connected the room to the hallway outside. It was somewhat quiet meaning no patients are in any life/death situation. He sighed again in the empty air and flinched a bit at moving his mouth the wrong way. A bandage covered his cheek and a corner of his mouth, now in a thin line, was bruised. To put it short, he looked somewhat like shit and felt like it too. Then his stomach just had the nerve to grumble its distress to its owner.

"Troublesome," he sighed once again.

Then the door opened to reveal a brown girl standing there, a plastic bag in her hand. She was also in a hospital gown but had a robe covering the yellow duck print. Her eyes were a little red, from recently crying, as she walked more into the light of the night lamp beside the patient.

"How are you feeling?" she asked settling in a chair beside the bed.

"Hungry," he complained, "I hate hospitals…never thought I'd end up in one,"

"Well I asked Tishana to get some stuff for us and she went down to this convenience store and got some fruits and snacks,"

"Really?" he said eyeing the bag, "Remind me to thank her later,"

She smiled before frowning a bit. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

"Just look at you…you're all bandaged up…you must be in pain,"

"And whose fault is that, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

He yelped in pain, when he felt his undamaged cheek being pinched. He rubbed it trying to soothe the sting as he glared at the huffing girl.

"Better watch what you say…or I'll be shoving my pen down your throat," she said suddenly holding up a fountain pen.

"Sheesh, girls are such a drag," he mumbled.

"Keep mumbling and you'll have to stick with eating hospital food for the rest of you stay here," she threatened.

Before she could say another word, she was silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers. They moved against hers and by habit, she responded, matching Shikamaru's rhythm. She felt something brush against her bottom lip, something warm and wet. She allowed the muscle to slip in, exploring her mouth. And then all that magic stopped when they needed air. She panted trying to catch her breath, he cheeks blooming in red. She then heard the rustle of a bag and looked to see it was in Shikamaru's possession. The Nara smirked at her.

"Thanks for the food," he chuckled slightly.

Her whole face turned red as her cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Idiot!" she yelled and turned her head away in embarrassment.

But it was pulled back by the chin, and she was looking into Shikamaru's puppy brown eyes. Her sights flicked down to his lips, which were slightly bruised from the kiss earlier. But they refocused with his eyes as she felt herself being pulled in. Her eyes went half-mast as she prepared her self for-

"You guys are so bipolar when it comes to relationship,"

Both turned their heads to see Naruto bright and wide awake, peeping from behind the curtain that separated both beds. He grinned mischievously the two as he pulled it back, so that they had a full view of his body. His left arm was bandaged and some was wrapped around his head, a white headband against blonde locks. A patch was on his cheeks and a brown band-aid on his nose. The remnants of a black eye were faded on his eye. But he was still the hyperactive idiot blonde everybody knew.

"Spying on people…that's what you sunk to now?" Shikamaru asked a small smile on his lips.

"How do you expect a man to rest and heal with the two of you going at it like a couple from a soap opera," he joked.

"Tsch…same old idiot," Shikamaru smiled

"How are you holding up now, Naruto?" Precianne asked smiling warmly.

"I feel great!"

She giggled, "Gave us a scare though Naruto…you really lost a lot of blood,"

"Hehe…did I now?" he chuckled nervously.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke and Kiba, I don't even know if you would come back to us…you were out for quite a while," Precianne added thoughtfully

(**A/N: I actually researched their blood types… I was gonna put Hinata but she's a type A and Naru's a B…I don't want our hero to die from wrong blood transfusion from his beau now would I?**)

"What! I got emo and dog blood in me…next thing I'm back in here with a telephone cable pole impaled up my ass and lice all over my body!" he exclaimed.

Precianne could only laugh at his ridiculous imaginations while Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head. A knock was heard which interrupted the three. They turned towards the sound to see Hinata, in her hospital dress and robe, her black tresses over her shoulders. Her right hand was bandaged up. She smiled weakly at the people in the room, nodding at Precianne and Shikamaru as she walked past them. She headed for Naruto's bed with slow steps.

She stared in the eyes that were widened slightly in shock. Naruto never expected Hinata to be in the room because he had heard that she was in a deep sleep caused by trauma from the prior night's events. But there she was, standing beside his bed. Her pale orbs seemed to have lost their life as she took in the state Naruto was in. A silence settled between the two as they stared at each other. Hinata still had bruises around her neck and a little cut above her eyebrow. Her eyes were kinda puffy from the excessive amount of sleep. But she was beautiful in the blonde's eyes…no matter how beat up she was. He beamed up at her.

"Hey Hina-hime, you okay?" he asked with concern and cheerfulness.

Hinata's face softened as she smiled down to her boyfriend. Her eyes lit up as Naruto's voice washed over her being. It was refreshing to hear it instead of the sounds of the hospital.

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto…I-I-I hope you're n-not too h-hurt," she stuttered as she took a seat on his bed.

He shifted over a bit, and motioned for Hinata to lie on the bed with him. She blushed but moved closer to him. He then wrapped his good arm around her bring her closer, their body heat merging from the close contact. She blushed even more but was content. They were so caught up in the moment that they never heard the swish of the curtains being drawn across the room, giving the couple their privacy. Naruto nuzzled his cheek in Hinata's hair sighing. They lied like that for a few minutes, enjoying the silence, in each other's warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," he whispered.

"N-No, it wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it is…if I'd been quicker to notice the trouble, we probably wouldn't be in this place,"

From his tone, you could imagine the amount of disgust he held for himself.

"We'd p-probably still end up l-like this…it wasn't a-avoidable,"

"But I'd never wanted this to happen to you ever…I failed you," he said, covering his eyes with his bandaged arm.

There was a long silence after this statement.

"Y-You didn't fail, Naruto,"

Naruto peeked from under his arm, and looked at the brunette. She had sat up, facing Naruto with a soft smile on her face. Naruto got up also but rested on his elbows.

"What?"

"The mere fact that you came for me when I needed you most, you proved yourself of caring for me,"

Naruto's face went from confusion to deep contemplation to a warm smile. He raised his hand to Hinata's cheek, caressing her smooth skin. She leaned into the touch, a blush painting her cheeks. She raised her hand also to place on top of Naruto's.

"Did you know that I love you?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hmmm…I love you too," she whispered before Naruto caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened at the contact, but slowly closed as she eased herself in the kiss. A wet swipe at her bottom lip caused her to gasp; giving access to Naruto's exploring tongue. He tasted her mouth, memorizing all the corners and places. He nudged Hinata's muscle, and retreated to allow the shy visitor to explore his cavern. She instantly loved the taste of Naruto. It was unique in its own special way and she felt almost greedy. She teased with Naruto and soon, with both familiarized, a playful tongue battle ensued between the two until the need for air became priority. She panted, flushed, staring deep into a mirror of blue ocean. Naruto enjoyed his view of the lavender winter in Hinata's orbs, before he smiled mischievously and went back for more. Hinata happily obliged as her lips were ravaged by the blonde's.

He pulled back, earning a soft almost un-noticable whine escaped from Hinata's lips. He began to kiss behind her neck, instantly discovering her sweet spot, from the shivers that racked her body. He trailed kisses down her pale neck, until he arrived at her collar bone where proceeded to nip her pulse. He sucked and kissed it till a small red bloomed over the skin. She was caught up in Naruto's ministrations that she reached a point where she haven't explored before. This was too magical a moment.

However it all ended when a cough interrupted the couple, to meet the eyes of two amused, smirking teens. Hinata blushed furiously at being caught in this position. Her hand instantly clamped over the hickey on her neck as she froze. This is soooo embarrassing.

"Heyy Hinata…Neji needs you, I think your dad's on the phone," Tenten said, peeking from the hallway.

Hinata couldn't thank Tenten enough and mumbled her bye as she rose from the bed. But never got away completely as Naruto caught her arm and pulled her back to lay another chaste but sweet kiss on her already bruised ones. She left with another bye and her face hot pink. Tenten who saw the act, giggled and began chattering non stop as they made their way down the hall. Kiba and Sasuke turned back to the blonde, who was frowning.

"Sorry to interrupt, your little session there, lovebird," Kiba smirked deviously.

"Not really forgiven," Naruto shot back with an annoyed frown.

"Relax your hormones and be thankful dobe," Sasuke smirked, walking up to the bed.

"I never asked for you to give up your blood,"

"Whatever…how ya feeling there buddy?" Kiba said taking one of the seats.

"Getting there, I'll be out of here in no time," he smiled broadly.

"Joy," Sasuke muttered, sarcasm dripping like syrup.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Emo-ass,"

"Usuratonkachi,"

"Asshole,"

"Jackass,"

"Dipshit,"

"Retard,"

"Okay ladies, enough squabbling…you're not the only people here," Shikamaru said from behind the curtain.

Kiba pulled back the curtain.

"It's because their sex-deprived…haven't had a fuck in a long time," he chuckled.

"Kiba, shut up dammit," Naruto said, blushing.

"Yeah, idiot," Sasuke muttered with a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Looks like you've been deprived, Kiba…I haven't seen you with a girl in months," Shikamaru commented before opening his mouth to take a grape from Precianne.

She giggled as he nibbled on her finger.

"That is because I've met my special someone," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that,"

"How can you forget that…aren't you dazzled by her beauty, amazed at her intelligence and charm, captivated by those eyes…and not to mention her hot, smokin' bo-"

_WHACK_

"Ow!" Kiba whimpered as he clutched at his head.

Sasuke leaned on the wall, innocent as if nothing had happened. Naruto snickered at this but quickly hid for Kiba's sake.

"It'd be nice if we don't get anymore patients…especially since my shift ends soon," a voice said, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys…doing great?" she greeted as she walked into the room.

"Fumiko-san!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hey there sparky," she replied as she checked the chart at the foot of Shikamaru's bed.

"Hey Fumi…what's up," Precianne smiled.

"Eh, same as usual…this hospital got me up and down, and I could really use a bath," she said with a shrug followed by a sunny smile, bright as her fern green eyes.

"Oh yeah…Fumiko-san…this is Kiba and Sasuke,"

"You mean the one with the pole up his ass?"

"Yep that's the one," he grinned.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the blonde who only stuck his tongue at the raven.

"Nice to meet the famous, Sasuke Uchiha," she said as she checked Naruto's IV drip.

"Hn,"

"So you're a nurse," Kiba stated, leaning forward in his seat.

"Good job, Captain Obvious," she teased.

"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm," he frowned slightly.

"So he's dog-breath, I'm guessing…kinda on the small side, ne squirt?" she smirked.

"Why you-"

"This is Fumiko Walker… she's pretty cool and she goes to our school," Naruto interrupted.

"Imagine that," Sasuke commented.

"And she's pretty smart and a model too," Naruto boasted.

"Oh, c'mon I'm not all that," she waved him off.

"So why you're here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just doing it for volunteer work while on vacation…work's kinda slow and when that happens I come here to do some work"

"I've never seen you in school…which grade are you?"

"11th grade," she answered.

She twiddled with a lock of her raven black hair, before placing it behind her ear. Sasuke frowned as he noticed the bandages at her fingertips.

"Clumsy in the kitchen?" he asked.

She looked at him and then at her hands and brought it up to her neck, rubbing it embarrassed.

"Well kinda but actually it's my habit of biting my nails…can't wear gloves when you're working," she scoffed, causing a lock of hair to flick up before resting at the side of her face. Kiba still glared at the girl before hissing and walking out the room.

"What's with him?" Fumiko asked.

"PMSing," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at the stomping teen.

"He's a GIRL?" Fumiko asked, with feigned innocence.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Fumiko laughed.

Everybody else laughed as Kiba huffed and spun on his heels.

"I like him already," Fumiko giggled.

"Yo Walker…you're needed in room 247!"

"Aw man…Ichigo can you just take over that one for me?" Fumiko whined, "I don't feel like being hit on,"

The teen blinked.

"Do I have 'Superman' on my forehead, besides he's your patient," he said squinting his amber eyes.

"C'mon Kurosaki~"

"Nope," and he ducked out the doorway.

Fumiko groaned as she mumbled her goodbye muttering in the hallway about damn pedophiles.

**A/N: Well there you had…sorry that it's kinda short…but I kinda want it to end here to make the next chappie easier to do…we're soon finished with this leg of the story…I can promise though that the sequel will have a little bit more fighting and action in there.**

**P.S. The gang are in 10th grade so Fumiko is their senpai...this fact is really important to remember for the later chaps.**

_Ja ne 8x_

_Teehee x3_


	10. That's It Folks! Eppy the Epilogue!

**A/N: Hello peoples…I'm back with another update and probably the last for a while…what? I got exams to study for…so updates will be slow...lets get some studying going on!**

**Warning: Ahmmm…you know the usual stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime…just using the characters for the plot crated by my darling plot bunnies…love those cotton candy loving things…teehee**

**And this is the last chap for HDIG! Next one coming soon…so look out for it…kinda like a spin-off…huge time-skip…it was a great run!**

**Airplane Food vs. Hospital Food**

"See ya back in Konoha Fumiko-san," Naruto grinned, his goofy smile almost blinding. He gripped on his girlfriend's waist, holding her firmly in place to his side. She wrapped her arm around her beau's back as she smiled to the girl also.

Fumiko smiled from behind the counter of the nurse's station, leaning on the surface.

"You guys take care now…and remember protection," she added cheekily.

Hinata instantly hid her blushing face in Naruto's jacket.

Naruto groaned, "C'mon…not in front of Hinata," he hissed.

She chuckled amiably, waving slightly as the blushing couple walked away towards the group waiting by the exit. A brunette caught her eye as he walked past her, not sparing another glance. She smirked.

"See ya later, shorty," she said.

Kiba froze, before turning back with a glare.

"Whatever, string bean," he shot back.

"Really…a five year old could diss better than that," she retorted, mockingly.

"Che," he huffed and spun on his heels, retreating quickly.

Fumiko chuckled mentally.

"Got your sights on someone,"

She looked behind to see Ichigo, watching the group she was looking at before. She turned back to the group as a portion of them broke out in laughs, while a brunette frowned and blushed furiously. He cursed colourfully before grabbing onto a dark-skin girl who proceeded to bonk the guy on the head.

"OW!"

She chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it that…merely entertainment," she replied.

A rock theme ringtone rang, answered almost immediately.

"Yeah?...when?...yeah, I'll be there…WHAT THE-…**why should I care**-…yeah, cuz i…whatever**, you're insane**….I love you too,". Ichigo snapped the phone shut.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah…Rukia just insists on this Chappy thing…I don't understand her at all!"

"That's why you're a guy and I'm a girl," she said waving at the group as they walked out the hospital, waving back.

"Thank God," he muttered before his pager beeped.

"Alright let's go," she grumbled, looking at hers, "why can't they discharge this pervert already?" she muttered.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00O**

"Naruto! Are you sure you can go in the water?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan…the doctor said I was fine!"

He proceeded into the surf, following after Kiba who was yelling happily as he collided with the waves. The two instantly went into a water-fight that soon involved Lee who youthfully returned the water attacks.

Hinata smiled from her beach chair as the palm trees behind her cast a shadow on her body, protecting her from the playful sun. A few rays tickled her tummy, bare from the black bikini she sported. A straw hat was perched snuggly on her head, her locks pulled into a low side pony-tail, the hair over her shoulder. Beside her, Sakura was approaching, noiselessly, settling on a chair beside the brunette.

"Their active, huh?" she said, announcing her presence to the Hyuuga.

"Y-Yeah," she smiled again turning back to the playful teens.

A comfortable silence settled between them, as the sound of the waves crashing on the sand filled the area, mixed with the shouts of Naruto, Kiba and Lee. Hinata waited for Sakura to say something. But it seemed that the pinkette needed a little push.

"What's on you m-mind," she asked, not tearing her gaze from Naruto.

She heard Sakura sigh beside her followed by additional seconds of silence.

"Hinata…does love really exist…for everybody?"

Hinata thought carefully of her answer to that question.

"I mean…do you think everyone has a 'special' someone?"

Okay…how does she go about answering this?

"O-Of course everyone has a special someone…e-everyone has that special half that completes them…"

'Okay just need some hard examples,'

"L-l-like…Neji-nii and Tenten…Sai and Ino…Precianne and Shikamaru…"

"You and Naruto," she giggled lightly. She indicated at the still visible hickey on her neck.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I-I guess," Hinata said tripping over her words as she unconsciously covered it with her hand.

Sakura caught Naruto and Kiba sneaking up with a bucket filled with water on Sasuke who was now grinning flirtatiously at Tishana who was returning the same smile. They were about to kiss when the troublemakers dumped the water on the two, surprising them completely. Sasuke spluttered as the two retreated back to the water, laughing hysterically. He growled and grabbed Tishana and ran towards the water also, the girl laughing as they too joined the water fight. Somehow they managed to trip the couple so they landed on top of each other in the water. They emerged Tishana laughing before Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. Naruto and Kiba dog-whistled behind them and proceed to splash the two apart. Sakura frowned at the ever rare smile on Sasuke's face. Have she ever made him smile like that?

"Sasuke-kun and Tishana," she added.

Hinata stopped thinking of names and looked at the girl, who had her head bowed.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan," she whispered meaningfully.

Sakura shook her head and gave a brave smile.

"Naw it's okay…I just need to keep searching,"

"Y-Yeah…m-maybe your soulmate is just in front of you,"

"Sakura-chan!"

Both girls looked up to see Lee striding towards them, body dripping wet and the swim trunks he finally wore clung to his hips.

"How about having a youthful leisurely walk to get some snow cones?"

"U-uh…"

Hinata nudged her with an encouraging smile.

"Sure," she smiled up at him.

He beamed back at her as he held her hand, leading her down the beach. Hinata smiled after them before resting back into her chair, sighing in content, closing her lids. She heard a shuffle and cracked an eye open to see her cousin walking towards her. He was dripping wet from being caught in the cross-fire of the war at sea. He brought round his hair to wring out the excess water, whipping it back afterwards. If Hinata wasn't related to the male, she would be drooling. But let's leave that to your imagination, ne?

"Neji-nii san," she greeted sitting up slightly.

Neji took Sakura's chair, sitting on it sighing heavily.

"Those two never lose energy now do they?" he mumbled.

"I-It seems so," she agreed, laughing a little.

A comfortable silence settled between.

"Hinata…are you happy?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean does Naruto make you happy?"

"U-Uh…I guess,"

"I guess?"

"I-I-I mean he does…make me happy,"

"Why are you hesitating?"

"Because you just c-come out of the blue w-with that question!"

"Hn…well?"

Hinata sighed taking a shaky breath, calming her nerves.

"Yes…he really makes me happy…I love him," she said, convincing the other Hyuuga.

Neji smiled as he gazed over at the blonde who tackled a cursing Uchiha into the water.

"Well I guess you make him happy also…"

"Huh?"

"'I'd be happy if Hina-hime was happy', that's what he told me just a while ago,"

"O-Oh…I-I see,"

"Well I'm gonna go check up on Tenten," he said as he rose from his seat.

"'Check up', Neji-nii san?" she giggled lightly.

"I wouldn't say anything with that hickey on your neck,"

Her face bloomed instantly and her hand slapped on to the spot.

"Hn…I hear that ice helps it to go down faster…massaging too…at least that's what Tenten told me to tell you,"

"EH?"

"Wouldn't want Uncle to see his 'innocent' daughter with such scandalous evidence, now would we?"

"R-R-R-R-Right," she stuttered pulling her hair to cover the spot.

"Later, cuz," and he jogged off.

She sat there thinking to herself, promising herself she would apply the methods tonight…for they were leaving in 2 days.

"Hina-hime,"

"Huh?" she jumped at the voice.

Naruto frowned as he leaned in closer to her face.

"Uh-Uh…ano,"

"Is the heat getting to you, Hina-hime?"

"U-Uh no…Naruto…I-I'm fine thank y-you," she said blushing harder as he got closer.

"Don't believe ya…you're just getting redder by the second,"

A grin then broke out on his face, mischievous as the Chesire Cat.

"Looks like you need a dip!" he declared scooping her up bridal style.

"Wa-a-ah?" Hinata squealed as she was held against Naruto's chest.

She clutched onto his neck for dear life as they ran towards the sea.

"W-Wait N-Naruto,"

"Hey, Naruto,"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and looked to the side to see Neji, with his arm around Tenten's thin waist.

"Yeah?"

"Hinata's skin is sensitive to the sun…if you're gonna play in the water then she needs sun block,"

"Oh yeah…sorry about that Hinata," he apologized turning back, still carrying her.

He gently placed her back on the beach chair, sitting on the chair that Sakura and Neji had occupied. He watched as she took the bottle out of her tote bag, sitting on the side of the chair on the other side of her chair. She felt nervous and the blush never eased up as she massaged the cream on her arms. She felt his eyes follow her as she rubbed her tummy. She felt conscious as he observed her rub down her legs and thighs. Now came the hard part, her back. She tried to reach behind her but failed.

"You want me to do your back for you?" he asked noticing her struggling.

"Uh…n-no…I-I'm okay,"

"No can do…I wouldn't want your back to be sunburned…you wouldn't be able to sleep well at night…plus it would be hard to hug you,"

Hinata not only blushed at the upcoming action…but the bluntness of the blonde.

'He'd have trouble hugging me?' she thought.

"C'mon…lie face down so I can apply it on,"

"U-U-Uh…s-sure," she said laying down as instructed.

She felt the cold material of Naruto's wet trunks touch her now hot skin, causing her to hiss slightly. This was noticed by the blonde.

"You okay there?"

"Y-yes…I-I-I'm fine,"

"Okay…"

The squirt of the bottle was loud in the girl's ear. Naruto rubbed the cream in between his palms, warming it up and started at the shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders.

"Wow…your shoulders are really tense, Hinata, try relaxing a little,"

She would if her heartthrob wasn't rubbing his thumb at the crook of her shoulder and neck. That's one of her weak spots. She shivered uncontrollably his finger fluttered over another. It was like going through like a minesweeper. Only thing is that he was finding all the bombs…one by one. Hinata is very sensitive in the back. So every time he touched a sweet spot, she tried to hold back a shiver by tensing or a squeal and yelp by biting her lip.

"Hey Hinata…can I undo you strap here…it's kinda in the way,"

'WHAT?'

"S-Sure,"

"Kay…promise I won't peek," he joked.

Hinata chuckled nervously. Naruto pulled the string loose, putting it at her sides. He continued rubbing on the cream, with Hinata in agony from his un-intentional ministrations. Did she just hear a chuckle? No she couldn't have…it must have been in her head because she was blank and not thinking straight.

_*shiver*_

There goes another one and as this goes go, Hinata is having a very hard time keeping her mouth shut. And it was becoming even harder as Naruto arrived at the small of her back.

'No…not the base of my spine…'

_*yelp*moan*_

"Hinata?"

"H-Huh?"

"You okay there…did I hurt you?" Naruto asked.

"U-um…n-no," she replied almost breathless.

"Hehe…or is it that you're _enjoying _me doing this?" Naruto asked in a husky voice, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"Heh?"

"C'mon Hina-hime…I may be oblivious…but not _that _oblivious…I could feel you shuddering no matter how you tense," he smiled.

"W-What?"

"Plus I could here those little whimpers every now and then," he added getting up, rubbing the remaining lotion on his own arms.

"Wh-wh-wh-"

"And now I know exactly where you're weak spots are," he added smiling again.

Hinata's face went hot pink as her cheeks puffed out. He quickly tied back the string to secure her top.

'How embarrassing!'

"C'mon…let's go have fun in the water!" Naruto said pulling her by the arm.

They ran into the water till the water level was mid-torso. The water felt great against Hinata's skin, cooling down her previous meltdown. She felt herself being pulled to Naruto, skin to skin. She gasped by the sudden contact. His hand brushed against the small of her back, tickling her skin. She closed her eyes…biting her bottom lip…trying to hold it in. Darn highly sensitive skin.

"Heh…hey Hinata…can you open your eyes in salt water?" Naruto asked.

"U-uh…no…I haven't b-been to t-the beach very often,"

"Well close your eyes and take a deep breath…don't open your eyes no matter what happens,"

"O-Okay," and she dunked under.

She waited.

'What is Naruto doing? What's going on? How long will Naruto-'

_Eh?_

Naurto…is…is…kiss…

_Naruto is kissing me!_

'My first kiss…underwater…this feeling…is so much different,' Hinata thought.

She was tempted to open her eyes, but was pulled up before she could think of doing it. She took a deep breath as she broke the surface. She opened her eyes, blinking away the stinging water look at Naruto who was smiling warmly.

"You should see yourself underwater…you're like a goddess… I couldn't help not to kiss you," he explained, "You're my water goddess, and you bring me good luck,"

**(a/n: I FELT SO CHEESY WRITING IT! *slaps self*)**

She blushed and turned away from blonde but was pulled back into his gaze. He was like a magnet to her as she leaned in towards his lips.

_*BONK*_

A ball bounced off Naruto's head and floated in the water. He looked behind to see who was the culprit and found Tenten grinning smugly at the two.

"Hey lovebirds…instead of smacking face…how bout you play some chicken with us," she suggested.

She sat on Neji's shoulders, who held her in place, gripping her thighs. Tishana, Precianne and Ino were in their places on their boyfriend's back. Hinata smiled a bit at her friends before she found herself being hefted out of the water. She tried to balance herself and looked down to see a mop of wet blonde hair between her legs. Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Let's go Hinata," he said, wading through the surf.

"A-ah…o-okay," she stuttered completely blushing her ass off.

He gripped her thighs to keep her in place and she had to admit that she felt secure with him holding her like that. She giggled as she neared the group ready for action.

"On your mark…get set," Tenten said looking from one girl to the other, "GO!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00oo0**

Hinata yawned as she waited in line with the rest of the class. The vacation went quicker than anybody had expected but they were glad that they were returning to Konoha.

"Coffee?"

Hinata looked to the side to see Mizuki holding out a cup of steaming French vanilla coffee, from the smell of it. Her favourite. (**a/n: MINE TOO! Yummm c**: )

"Thanks Mizuki-chan," she replied taking the cup.

It warmed her hands, fingers tingling from the heat. She blew on the surface before taking a sip. She liked the feeling of the hot liquid going down her body, warming her toes. The AC was cranked high, due to the Californian heat, despite it being winter.

"So…" Mizuki started sipping her coffee before continuing, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah…this trip was very exciting and fun," Hinata smiled.

"Ah…I see…so I'm guessing that good things happened,"

"Yup…I got a lot of shopping done for Christmas tomorrow," she nodded, "I was planning to give everyone there's when we meet up at the school after the flight,"

"Great…so…any other _good _things happened?" Mizuki pried.

"Uh…we w-went swimming?"

"You are so naïve sometimes," Mizuki sighed.

"Huh?"

"Did something happen with Naruto?" she said finally.

"N-Naruto?"

"By the blush I'm witnessing…I guess something did…" Mizuki said matter-of-factly, "I'm also guessing he had a nice, big package,"

"W-What?" Hinata yelped.

"You were limping all morning,"

"EEH?"

"Psyche," Mizuki snickered as she watched flustered Hinata.

"Mizuki-chaan~" Hinata whined, pouting.

"I'm just joking, Hinata…relax,"

Hinata sighed.

"Unless you did do it with Naruto,"

_*SNEEZE*_

"Someone's talking about you man," Kiba joked.

"Naw…it's this damn AC…why it's so cold in here," Naruto sniffled.

"Stop whining, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at his best friend.

"Shut up, teme…instead of insulting me all the time, maybe you could have gotten colour on your paleness,"

"And it seems you become more of an imbecile," he said plugging in his earphones.

"So…did you do it?" Kiba asked.

"Do what?"

"You know," Kiba wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't,"

Kiba sighed.

"Did you tap her yet?"

Naruto choked on his own spit.

"What!"

"Well you did look more stupid than usual…you had the face of a lottery winner."

"That doesn't mean that I did THAT!"

"Well you did do something,"

_*flashback*_

"_Mmmmm…*pant* Umph…Ha…"_

_Hinata gripped Naruto's shirt as he kissed her senseless. She moaned against his lips as his tongue ravished her mouth. He held her up for support as he knees had given up on her. He pulled back, a chaste kiss on her lips before he stared deep into her eyes. _

_Her eyes were clouded over, as she gazed back into his. She noticed him reaching behind to his pocket and silver light caught her attention. There dangling in front of her was a silver chain, with a simple but elegant pendant with their names engraved in the centre. 'N+H' was etched in elaborate cursive._

"_To commemorate our last night here…it's not a Christmas gift…bur it is kind of a part of it," he explained, bashfully._

_Hinata ran her finger over the writing, a little speechless. She smiled warmly and turned around, pulling her hair to expose her white, porcelain neck._

"_C-can you put it on for m-me?" she asked._

_Naruto smiled and latched the metal around her neck, it gracefully dangling on her chest. He held her shoulders, placing a soft kiss as the top of her spine. She shivered at the contact, as he continued kissing her neck._

"_You know…it kinda reminds me of a collar," he murmured against her skin._

_He wrapped his arms around her frame, hugging her to his chest._

"_No matter where you are…if we're separated or together….if we across the world from each other…you will always be mine…mine alone," he continued._

"_Hmmm," Hinata hummed in reply as she was slowly rocked in his strong arms._

"_I love you, Hinata," he said before latching on to her neck._

_She gasped as his tongue licked one spot over and over, sucking and nipping. She swore she was losing it but caught herself in time. She pulled away._

"_N-naruto…I don't want my f-father to see 't-them',"_

_Naruto grinned before pulling her back so their faces were close together._

"_Then tell him it's a mosquito bite," he whispered._

_Hinata giggled at this little joke._

"_Sounds like a plan,"_

_And the air became static._

_**(a/n: Kinda nostalgic to be using this phrase again…)**_

_*end*_

Hinata brought her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it. Mizuki noticed the action, but decided to save the girl from anymore blood rushes.

"Got a mosquito bite there, Hinata?"

"Y-Yes…y-you could say that,"

****

Kiba sighed as he walked through the hallways. Another term of school and Tishana wasn't his up to this day. Really brought a guy down to see the girl of his dreams with another dude. He sighed again as he walked on aimlessly.

"He shorty!"

"Eh?"

He turned around to see, a tall girl grinning at him. He frowned as he recognized who it was. He never forgot a face. He couldn't forget _her _name either after teasing him at the hospital.

"What you want, Walker?" he growled.

"Is that anyway to speak to the member of the student council?" she asked feigning hurt.

And sure, there was a thick bold armband around her bicep with 'Student councilor' stamped in bold black.

"Looks like I care?" he huffed glaring.

"Still Pmsing huh, shorty," she teased ruffling his hair.

"I'm NOT!"

"Forget PMS…I think it's menopause this time," she teased, poking out her tongue

Kiba leaned forward and kissed the tongue. Fumiko gasped, her eyes widening. Kiba grinned victoriously, smirking at the senpai. A blush raved the half-Japanese girl

"I wouldn't be sticking out tongues, _senpai_," he said smugly.

"U-uh…right…hurry and get to class," she said hurriedly before turning on her heel and walking quickly down the hall.

Kiba's smirk gradually fell as the girl turned a corner.

What did he just do? Did he just flirt with a girl…much less kissed her? A blush appeared on his face as he clamped a hand on his mouth, squinting his eyes at the tiled floor. The sun peeked through the windows on the boy as he turned and sped off…not knowing where to run.

'_So embarrassing!'_ they thought as the two teens ran.

_Fin_

**Epilogue**

**Time skip: 3 years**

_BAM BAM BAM_

Sasuke lowered the gun to see his shot had met his target. He looked at his other friends and noticed they were on target too. Naruto grinned beside him as he lowered his firearm. He took off his ear muffs and glasses.

"Still got it," he grinned.

"Yeah…just like old times," Kiba sighed.

"I agree," Sai added, smiling a fake grin.

"Well I'm bored of this…how about we practice knife-throwing next…think I got a little rusty," Neji said flexing his arm.

"Yeah after we eat!" Naruto declared, earning a shake of the head from Sasuke.

They were in the training area in his mansion. The teens were having their usual, weekly sessions, practicing with weaponry and working out to keep in shape.

"Oh yeah…when are you gonna ask her, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"I'm not really sure…I still want to think a little bit more on it," Naruto said, his face a little serious.

"C'MON! Two and a half years of sex and you still haven't decided? I say go for it dude!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Kiba for the tip," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So this is what you guys have gone to huh,"

Five pairs of eyes turned to see Shikamaru standing at the doorway.

"Shooting paper targets and whining about your sex life," Shikamaru muttered.

"For the four of us…I don't know about the other two though," Sai corrected.

Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at the smiling boy.

"I don't even thing we can count Kiba…I don't think we can count Kiba into having a sex life," Neji smirked.

"She's in med. Uni. plus she has the modeling job…so she's busy…I'm busy too…and we do have sex….lotsa and lots of it!" he yelled.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"And here I find them, gossiping like girls,"

The teens looked to see another teen look at them with an indifferent expression. Flaming red hair and kanji tattoo clashed against the pale skin of his forehead. Minty green eyes rimmed by Kohl eyeliner covered insomnia rings. A ring piercing over an eyebrow and two rings plus a knob in the right ear. He wore a shirt with the words 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME!' in bold white against blood red, and black skinny jeans hugged his hips with a chain dangling from belt loops at his hip. Solid black converse finished the look.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as he glomped onto his friend.

"Hey…well if it isn't panda," Kiba said, smirking off the death glare that was shot at him.

"When did you get here man?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a while ago…and as much as I'd like to stay here and chat up a welcoming party…" he pried the blonde off him, "They're on the move,"

_Silence_

"What?'

_Fin_

**A/N: Well here is the epilogue for this installment of the Highschool Troubles Saga and also a sneak peak of the next installment. But you guys have to guess the name…the more correct answers the faster I will put it up! Though I may be going on hiatus for a while…you know...Final exams…sigh… ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM THE MALE POPULATION IF ANY OF YOU READ MY STORIES! C'mon…I'm curious…**

_Ja ne_

_Tanni Teehee :3_


End file.
